A lost soul seeking light
by Samantha R
Summary: Tinykit, offspring of the evil Shadowclan leader Clawstar and the beautiful Snowfur, is hopelessly deformed and mistreated at birth. Constantly teased and beaten, this cat can't take much more. She must prove herself to her clan and let them see that she is more than just a handicapped burden, all the while unraveling secrets that would have better off stayed unknown. BEING REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two small kits nuzzled into their mothers soft bell, mewling.

"Where are the newest generations of Shadowclan?!" said the kits father, Clawstar, a black tom with brown eyes, as he came into the nursery. He peaked in and a wicked smile curled on his lips, his eyes glinting. "My kits, they shall be fine warriors." he said it as if it were in law.

The kits mother, Snowfur, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes, curled her tail protectively around her young.

"Y-yes, Clawstar, two fine kits for Shadowclan," she stammered, curling her whole body around her kits now.

"Two fine kits...

Clawstar's evil smile faded as he saw a tiny head peer out from under Snowfurs white tail. It was hideous.

So tiny, it made a mouse look like a giant. Two stubby ears rested on its head, which led down to its disturbed face. It was blind in its left eye, and had one tiny milk tooth peaking out from under its lips. Its snout was slender, leading to a perfect shaped black nose, but that was the only thing nice about _it_. Its white fur was long like its mothers, but a black splotch lay apon its chest, almost in the shape of a heart.

Anger and disgust boiled in Clawstars eyes. He hissed and swayed his tail. "What in the name of bloody Starclan is _THAT!?_" he raged. Snowfur cowered under his gaze. "T-that is my kit, o-our k-kit..." she whispered fearfully.

Clawstar stared in disbelief. "That thing is not my kit! I would never sire such a disgusting creature! It is a sign from Starclan! You brought this _thing _into the world, it is not my kit, and you are no longer my mate!" Clawstar hissed in fury. He leaped at the helpless mother and kits, extremely long claws extended. In seconds, Snowfur law in a bloody heap on the nursery floor, gasping for breath. Her now frail body lay apon her young, protecting them from harm.

Clawstar snarled and padded out of the nursery with the smallest kit between his jaws, hanging by her scruff. He scowled as he watched his followers and slaves cower as he passed through the clearing. Yes, they were not worthy of the title of 'clan mate'. He was their Superior, like it or not.

He threw the kit into the smallest den where his slave Queens birthed and nursed. He lashed his tail and growled. "Name the damn kit something and then do what ever the mouse dung you want with it! I couldn't care less if the darn thing died a painful death!" he hissed and walked away, leaving the Queens confused and bewildered.

"Tinykit," said Cloudeyes, a sleek black she-cat with a white blotch around her left eye. "Name her Tinykit."

** I KNOW! ITS LIKE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! But trust me, that was just the prologue, it will become much longer when it comes to chapters. Anyways, please review! I luv em' if ya got em'!**

**Disclaimer: For all chapters, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Introductions

**Omg! This got so many reviews in one night! Thank you all so much! Also, I wanted to say that this chapter is still a bit about introductions and such. Nothing really exciting happens but hopefully it will clear up some questions though.**

Light streamed down from the sun, breaking through the trees of green leaf and the bramble to touch Tinypaws long white fur, making it golden in the shine. You would think that she was a small sleeping angel from behind, resting in the grass only to later return to heaven, where she belonged.

In till you saw her front.

Hideous, disturbing, mangled, disgusting, ugly, she'd heard it all before, daily actually.

She was a sight to _not _see, thats for sure. Her appearince was so bad that Shadowclans leader, Clawstar, made the Medicine Cat wrap a thin layer of cobwebs around her face and then keep it there by tying a piece of grass around the top of her head and around her ears. In Twoleg form, it looked like a wedding veil on a cat, until you lifted it up and were scarred for life. She could see through it, but it dimmed her vision slightly.

Tinypaw, also known as the smallest cat in the clan and the most ugly, was a mess. She knew it, and always asked herself, why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

It didn't matter though, no matter how much she tried to look on the bright side of things, there never seemed to be one. Her clan made sure she knew she was hated, every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every moment...

Utter hatred was the only emotion she had ever felt someone give her, other then Snowf...

Tinypaw stoped herself. Her mother brought up too many bad thoughts and just plain sadness. She had been one of Clawstars many mates, as he often only took them because they were pretty. He always forced she-cats to be his mates, they had no choice, and neither did Snowfur. He had killed many before her, it was not new to the clan. But, Tinypaw faintly remembered her mother as a kit, the soft white fur, the sky blue eyes, the way her tail was fluffier than the rest of her. But only faintly.

Tinypaw sighed and stood up as the sun began rising. She was on Shadowclan terriory, but she was in the forest. Clawstar had forced her to sleep there because of her looks and size. He always said that she would never be a Warrior because she was useless, and that he didn't know why he let her live and become an Apprentice. That was Shaowclans leader, good ol' Clawstar. He was a terrible leader, and no one really knows how he was let into the clan when he was a young cat. Eather way, it was a new age of the clans, and each one had new leaders: Swiftstar, a silver she-cat with greyish eyes, of Windclan, Oakstar, a pure brown tabby tom with amber eyes, of Thunderclan, and Streamstar, a blue-grey she-cat, of Riverclan. It was a new time, a new beginning.

Tinypaw slinked through the bushes around her clans clearing, carrying a plump mouse in her jaws as a daily 'offering' for her leader and father, Clawstar, so that she could stay in the clan. Why did she even stay? you might ask, but Tinypaw didn't know herself. She just knew that, however crule, her heart was in the clans, not as a rouge.

"Tinypaw," hissed Clawstar as she crawled into his den. "I see you brought me my offering, now, bring it here."  
Tinypaw cowered and dropped the mouse at Clawstars feet, not making eye contact. If she did, he would beat her.

"Hmmp," growled Clawstar coldly. "It could be fresher and warmer. Next time, get here faster, slave." He dismissed her and she crawled out of the den.

Just then, Cloudeyes, her adoptive mother, came out of her den to greet her. Cloudeyes was the only one that would even talk to her, other then that she was shunned by the other warriors.

"My mouse," she mused. That was her nickname for her, as she was very small.

"Hello, Cloudeyes," said Tinypaw. "How are you today?'

"I am fine, mouse," she cooed. "Me and Acornshell's kits will be here soon."

I gasped. Acornshell, a light brown tom with big, hunched shoulders and darker fleck fur, was Cloudeyes mate. Acornshell shunned her too, but when they were alone with Cloudeyes, he would spare a word or two and a glance in her direction.

"They will be lovely," said Tinypaw. Her eyes had a far away look in them, and were a bit clouded by tears. "If only..."

Cloudeyes sighed sadly. "Don't taunt yourself, Tinypaw. I wish I could say toms pick a queen by their personality, not their looks, if they love them, but they only partly do. And to be honest, no one gets to really know you anyways, but me and Acornshell."

Tinypaw sniffed. "I know, but its a she-cats nature to.." she trailed off.

Cloudeyes nudged her. "Never give up, my mouse. Not ever. You are more worthful then you think. You may be different, but your also special." With that, she got up and walked away to her den.

Tinypaw shook her head. "If only that were true," she whispered.

Tinypaw's head shot up when she heard her name be called by her mentor, Rainspot. He was a long haired tom with grey-blue fur with dark, almost black flecks covering over his pelt.

"Come here, worthless. I need to fail in any attempt of training your stupid self. You won't remember anything anyways, I guess, but its my job, so get over here!" he screeched.

Tinypaw nodded and padded lowly behind him, her tail dragging in the dirt.

After reaching the training clearing, Rainspot climbed onto a crooked dead tree that jutted out of the ground. It slanted heavily on its side, so a cat could walk up onto it with ease.

Tinypaw groaned inwardly. She was super great at battle training, and Rainspot hated her for it. It was her one of many unknown talents, as cats judged by looks.

Tinypaw had been training all afternoon, and had easily tripped Rainspot several times, as she was small and could only do damage if it was small and quick, but it served a great strategy. She was sore and yawning when Rainspot left to be back at the clan. Tinypaw was still never allowed to sleep in camp, but enjoyed the peace of the outdoors. It soothed and calmed her, like the wind when it blew her 'veil' in the light breeze. Her veil was ghostly, yet it seemed almost goddess like. It made her look misterious when strange cats saw her and wondered why her face was hidden with only her eyes peeking through two tiny holes in the web, her ears perked.

Tinypaw yawned and fell asleep almost instantly, and yet, she shot awake again moments later in an unfamiliar clearing.

Tinypaw began to panic, where was she?

"Be calm, little one. You are safe in Starclan."

Tinypaw turned her head to see a pure white she-cat with blue eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?" she hissed in fear. "I am not dead, why am I hear?"

The white she-cat shook her starry head and padded over calmly, looking at Tinypaw with adoring eyes. She circled her, nodding to herself and thiking hard. Then she sat down bedide the frightened cat. "Never mind that, little one. You know me. Anyways, I am here to tell you a prophacy. Your clans medicine cat refused to speak with you, so we had to tell you ourselves," the she-cat leaned in close.

_**In bloody claws, and a poision dart,**_

_** The clan will fall, and tear apart,**_

_** But the smallest of all can save it from this,**_

_** If another finds love in a moment of bliss,**_

_** Stronger than thought, tiny heart big and bold,**_

_** Follow the wind, and so secrets be told...**_

Tinypaw stared, mouth agape. "What?"

The white she-cat closed her eyes and licked Tinypaws head comfortingly.

"Snow may be cold, but my love for you is not. Be gone, my kin, and awaken,"

Tinypaw gasped in shock. What just happened?! She looked around. She was in the training clearing again, alive, and awake.

"Snow? Kin? Prophecy?!" she said in fear. Then settled down in the grass again. "I don't understand," she whispered to herself. Then, asked the question she asked most often. "Why me?"

**K, I lied about the exciting part a bit, but I need something to perk up this story quick. Oh, and just you wait, my lovely reviewers, *laughs evily* More drama and excitement is to come!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I know there was some spelling mistakes, but would you rather wait for your story to be 'perfectafied' or do u want it fast? Anyways, still a bit short, but the story's just started!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I really love them! Thank you all so much! Also, I would like to thank Erin Huntress for inspiring me to add a little something to my story that will say...'spark it up a bit'.**

**Now, please, in return for the reviews, enjoy this chapter! **

Sun blared down at me as I awake again in the clearing. I yawned and suddenly smelled mouse. I crouched, focused, and...

The mouse hung from my jaws, dripping. I began to run back to Shadowclan camp.

As I entered camp, I tried to ignore the glares everyone sent me on my way to Clawstar den. They growled and hissed as I walked by, and Heavyfeet actually slashed out a paw in my direction. The apprentices chanted at me as I walked.

"You don't belong here, scum!"

"Oh great, the ugly cats back. Better turn away before my eyes burn!"

"Who brought crow food into the clan? Because I see some right in front of me."

I ignored them and kept walking, flattening my ears. At Clawstars den, I mewled and walked in on a surprising picture.

Clawstar lay happily, purring, as Oakpelt groomed him. Her eyes looked terrified, and I shot her a sympathetic glance. Clawstar flicked his ears when I came in.

"Tinypaw," he tried to growl, but his purring got in the way. "Bring the mouse to Oakpelt, she is my new mate, and I need her to be healthy when she has my kits."

I stood there, shocked. How could he take another mate so soon after Snowfur?

Clawstar nibbled at my catch, and seemed satisfied. He flicked his tail and I left with great ease, heading back over to my mentor, Rainspot.

Raispot hissed at me, but got up and I followed him to the training clearing.

"Tinypaw," she growled. "Today, I will be teaching you some new moves from the dark forest, where the last few generations of Shadowclan have been trained in. This is our greatest weapon, since we no longer follow the 'warrior code' as our former leaders did. The other clans also still follow the warrior code, that is why they are weak."

I nodded in understanding beside her, tail flicking wildly in excitement to show her what I can do.

"Now, Tinypaw," said Rainspot again. "I am going to show you the moves. Now, attack me."

I easily complied and charged right at her, sliding under at the last moment, ready to giver her belly a kick. But Rainspot easily hopped once, turned her legs inward, then landed on my exposed belly, scraching with claws sheathed. I gasped as the breath was pushed out of me and she turned around, batting a paw at my face and blinding me in enough time to lightly clasp her jaws around my throat. If this were a real battle, I would have been really hurt.

Rainspot leaped off me. "See? Now you try. I will charge under you, and you attack back." she said. Then, charged.

I felt her slide under me and arch her back unexpectedly, pushing me up, but before I could go flying I hopped and snagged my paws into her fur, turning around. I slashed twice at her eyes and then clasped my teeth around the back of her neck, pushing down on her tail and back legs with my back legs so she could not move.

I jumped off her and rubbed a paw over my ear to push up my veil again, as it had become a bit loose.

Rainspot growled. "I hope your happy, that was a good start." she said coldly. I knew it was her actual way of saying 'You did great Tinypaw! Any warrior under you would have suffered badly. Good work' I mewed quietly in response to the attempt praise.

Me and Rainspot trained all morning, and I learned many new moves and mastered them. Now, Rainspot said I had to go on a hunting patrol. Not so fun.

I slumped behind the others on the patrol. There were four cats other then me, one was Shadydrop, a thick bodied grey tom, another Glowingcloud, a fluffy golden she-cat, Palewisp, a silver tabby she cat with white patches, and her apprentice, Nightpaw, a black tom with a very short tail, almost bobbed.

I smelled mouse near by, and crouched just outside the a bush when it came out, gnawing on a old seed. I pounced and slid a claw her its back neck so there would be less blood loss and it would have more food value. I buried it and padded back over to the patrol, walking just behind the group.

Suddenly, there was a growl, and a big dog soared out of the bushes and landed on Glowingcloud, clasping her in its teeth and shaking wildly. Seconds later, Shadydrop leaped at the dogs eyes desperately, Tinypaw was pretty sure he was in love with the golden she-cat. Tinypaw leaped at its flank, nipping quickly all over the place, drawing a large amount of nicks in the dogs rump and drawing lots of blood. It released Glowingcloud and turned to her, rage and hate filled its eyes. A look she knew too well.

Tinypaw slashed out her claws, tearing at an eye. The dog whined and shut the wounded eye. He lunged, but she crawled underneath him and bit slashed again at his bare legs. The other cats were bating and slashing too, finally confusing the dog, he ran off, bloody and wounded. He wouldn't be back.

I panted. Scanning all the cats, I saw none of them were seriously wounded but Glowingcloud. She lay still by a tree, only faintly breathing. Shadydrop leaned over her, whispering in her ear and letting his tears drop on her still head. I stayed back, as it looked private. Soon, she wheezed once and lay still, never to move again.

Nightpaw flattened his ears and looked at his paws. "She was a great cat."

Shadydrop stared blankly into space, seeing nothing. He was in shock. He just sat there, looking like a carved piece of stone. I lightly grabbed Glowingclouds scruff and dragged her away slowly. Shadydrop got up and walked passed us like a ghost. He looked lost.

When we entered camp, there were some cries of grief as they saw us enter with Glowingcloud. I placed her body in the middle of the clearing and backed away as some clan members mourned over her body, licking her messy fur. I trotted to the 'slave nursery' where Cloudeyes slept.

"Cloudeyes," I mewed quietly, waking her. She rose on shaky paws and waddled over to me, her belly big and round with unborn kits.

"Mouse," she gaped. "Why are you hurt?" she rushed. I just shook my head.

"There was a dog. It attacked the hunting patrol but we chased it away, with a price. Glowingcloud is dead." I said.

"Oh mouse," she said sadly. "She was a good cat. Now, there's another patrol that just left, why don't you join them? I know you just went, but this will prove...your loyalty."

I nodded and padded out of camp to catch up with patrol, seeing them just leaving. Other then me, the paroling cats were Acornshell, Flametail, Silverpool, Mudfoot, and Nightpaw. We were checking the borders near rock lakes, they lake was owned by Shadowclan.

"Hey," I mewled, walking beside the cats. They said nothing in return, but I was used to it.

When we came to Riverclan border, something was off. They seemed closer then usual, as if...

Suddenly eight Riverclan cats burst out of the bushes. I let out a wail and attacked, but we were only four warriors and two apprentices, what could we do?

There was a strong, thin furred light golden tom apprentice from Riverclan who bawled me over. I kicked out my feet and lashed at his shoulders, leaving him in fury. But, instead of attacking me, he relaxed, leaving me confused as he laid on me.

"Your a great fighter. Strong, young...Great for bribing Shadowclan into giving us some more territory..." he hinted. I stared into his glowing yellow eyes then shook my head and lashed out when I realized I was alone in the bushes while my clans cats were fighting just a few meters away, hidden from me by the bush.

"Get off me!" I hissed, clawing him. But this time, he raised a sheathed paw and pressed onto my neck, a pressure point. I gasped. Everything was becoming dark. I felt myself go weak, limply being carried away. Then...darkness...

I woke up drowsily in a dusty den, looking like it hadn't been cleaned in a wile. My pelt was unclean and my neck was sore, but was scared me most was where I was: Riverclan camp.

In a yowl, I rushed out and dug my claws into a big black tom outside the den. He whipped sound and slammed me down with a paw,

hissing. His ear bled from where I clawed him, and his eyes were mean.

"Back in, prisoner!" he growled, fur fluffed up. I narrowed my eyes in fury.

"No. Let me go," I spat. "Why am I here!?"

The tom laughed and then looked over his shoulder at a cat I couldn't see. "Sunpaw! Your pretty kitty friend is awake! Care to talk to to her?"

I growled, lashing out with my newly freed paw. I strike a claw across the warriors face, leaving blood drip. The cat scowled and pressed his paw tighter on my chest. I gasped for air, scoring another hit across his face. Then, the cat jumped off.

"The hack with it! I don't care, this cat can go back to its clan! She is to much of a nuisance!" he yelled, stalking away. I jumped up and ran faster then I ever have before.

Suddenly the same cat from eariler bawled me over. I kicked his belly with unsheathed claws and bit into his shoulder. He rolled away, hissing. I got up and ran again, but this time more cats were following me, hissing and spitting. I turned and jumped over logs and rushed through a deep stream, soaking my fur.

"Grab her!"  
"Hurry! She's getting away!"

I ran and ran, then, I was in the air.

In a panic, I screeched in fear as I fell down the edge of Riverclans territory, right down a small cliff drop into a raging river.

I let out a scream as I fell to my doom. The water rushed at me as I landed in it with a huge splash, water spraying everywhere. I gasped when a rushing wave covered me, sending me down further into the river. I pawed my way to the surface again, but another wave crashed down. Under water, my lungs screamed for air. I finally got a breath, but my joy was short lived when the river and waves sped up...to a waterfall.

The sensation of flying through the air was unpleasant, as well was crashing into a fairly calm lake, where a boulder sat. My paws flailed, but it was no use. My head whacked off the boulder. I saw a spray of water, then black dots spotted my vision. My body hurt all over, but I soon felt numb and sleepy. My eyes close and my breathing slowed...The last thing I saw was another splash, as if something jumped in, then blackness took over and everything was blank...

**HAHAHAHAHA! HUGE CLIFFY! YAY! Anyways how'd ya like that chapter? Good, huh? Yah, anyways, I swear that the more reviews I get, the faster I will post chapters. Also, I would like to thank all of my reviewers who actually review and not just read and leave...Like the other 114 people...Anyways, thank you all! You are my inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**New chappy up! Some interesting stuff happens here, so, read on! Also, thank you for the reviews! I am really happy that my first fanfiction has been so successful, and its all because of you guys!**

**Erin Huntress: They called her a pretty kitty because they did not see her face through the 'veil'. She is hidden from everyone but her own clan, so yeah.**

A huge snake swirled around a bunch of cats. They bowed to it, but the snake suddenly slashed out bloody claws, with green ooze coming out of them. The cats fell, dead. I tried to run, but I could not move. They snake circled me, about to strike, when a cold wind passed, the snake froze. I gasped in fright, scared for my life. Suddenly, a fox attacked the snake, tearing at it with its fangs. I screamed as I fell into blackness, falling...falling...falling...

_**In bloody claws, and a poison dart,**_

_**The clan will fall, and tear apart,**_

_**But the smallest of all can save it from this,**_

_**If another finds love in a moment of bliss,**_

_**Stronger than thought, tiny heart big and bold,**_

_**Follow the wind, and so secrets be told...**_

I cried out when I awoke in Starclan, safe. Then, I saw the the white she-cat again, gazing at me calmly, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Little one, you must be brave. Much will be put onto you, but you must fight back. You must be strong." she said. "I will be here for you, but only emotionally. Physically, you must make your destiny your own, love."

I cocked my head. "Who are you?"

The she-cat chuckled and came and nuzzled me lovingly. "Tinypaw, my mouse, I am Snowfur."

I gasped. Shocked. Snowfur was my mothe...

"MOTHER!" I cried, nuzzleing her back. She purred and pulled away. "Yes, Tinypaw, I was the one who cared for you."

I sniffed. "Why did father kill you? I don't understand!"

Snowfur's eyes darkened. "In time, Tinypaw. In time. Now, be gone." she whispered.

Then I woke up.

I groaned. Everything hurt, but, surprisingly, I was alive. I tried to crane my neck, but my head pounded at the effort and I whimpered quietly in pain. Wait, where was I?

I soon saw that, as another surprise, my veil was still intact, but a bit damp. Then I noticed the feeling on my also damp fur, the feeling of someone grooming me.

I tried to hiss and move, but pain racked my body. I heard a gasp and pawsteps.

A small cat entered my vision. She was an old, pale silver tabby with one black ear and blue eyes, and she smelled of herbs. A medicine cat. I usually submitted to cats, but she felt..calming.

"Hello," she said softly. "I am Daisypeteal. I realize you must be confused and hurting right now, but you need to rest and heal. That was quite a fall."

I growled. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Daisypetal sighed and flicked her ears nervously. "Well, you see, um...Riverclan needs some more territory, so...We are keeping you here in till they give us some, as a hostage." she kneaded the ground with her paws.

I began to laugh in the irony of it. "Me? Hostage? Ha! You really don't know do you?" I began to roll and squeal in delight. Shadowclan would never want me back! They hate me! If only cats saw under this veil...

Daisypetal looked at me with fear. "What do you mean?" I just laughed. "Never mind..."

I then stopped and lay back down in the mossy nest I woke up in. I purred. "So, who saved me?"

Daisypetal motioned with her paw and I saw a dark red tabby tom with a white chest and one black paw come up to me. He was also about my age, but a bit bigger then me, as every cat seemed to be anyways...

The tom mewed. "I am Foxpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. I um..found you when you fell.." he said shyly. I chuckled.

"Thanks, when can I leave?" I asked. "I feel better just a bit sore. Why is that?"

Foxpaw looked up at me with his big green eyes. "You've been out for eight days, your body has healed quite a bit. It is also because of..." Foxpaw started talking about certain herbs and plants he used on me. We talked for what seemed like moons, from one topic to the next, when Daisypetal came up to us.

"You cats been talking for hours! I swear, your like an old mated couple, you get along so well."

At this my pelt bristled. Mate? Couple? As if!

Foxpaw stared with his mouth agape. "What! Medicine cats don't have mates! She's just a prisoner anyway." he dismissed. At that, I was a bit hurt. We did get along, I even thought we were almost...friends. I never had one before, I should have expected the shun, but it still hurt, I don't know why...

I growled. "Whatever. I'm off to sleep." I curled up and shut my closed eyes, my fearful tears of what would happen to me ran down my ugly, veil covered face. I sniffed and drifted off again.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeBrrrrrrrrrrrreeee eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk kkkkkkk

A paw prodded my side. I sighed. "I'm up, Foxpaw." I mewed, groggy. I had been in Riverclan for two moons, and I now lived back in the prisoner den. I had become a great help when Foxpaw needed some more herbs, and often helped him out when he needed them. I was allowed to go out into Riverclan with Foxpaw as an ocupince when needed as they trusted me not to run away. Little did they know, I didn't have a reason to go back anyway.

"Lets go! I want to be able to get as many Marigold as possible so I don't have to walk back to the field by the cliff. We're low on it," mewed Foxpaw. We had re become great friends after our little argument, and were really close.

"Okay," I said.

We traveled out of camp happily joking around, heading to the field. When we got there, Foxpaw palyfully batted me with a paw. I growled happily and tackled him. We ruffed around for a wile till Foxpaw pinned me own. I went limp and stared into his eyes.

"Foxpaw, we need to..." I trailed off, lost in his green orbs. What was this feeling?

"Tinypaw, I...I.." Foxpaw stuttered. "You're important to me, very important. I don't know what I'd do without you. I..I lo..."

I cuddled into his chest fur. "You mean it?" I whispered.

Foxpaw nodded, licking my forehead. "Tinypaw, I love you, more then anything. I want to be with you, to help you through hard spots and to comfort you when your sad. I want to make you laugh and see you happy, no matter what it takes. And, no matter how you answer this, I will always love you. Tinypaw, will you do me the honor of being my forbidden mate?" He asked.

I gasped. He loved me. He loved me! "Yes! Yes, forever un-breaking, I will be your mate." I whispered.

Foxpaw sighed in contentment, purring. I purred too. The rest of the time we just cuddled, bodies intertwining and pelts meshing together. Soon, just before we were going back to camp, Foxpaw nudged me with his nose.

"How is this gonna work? I mean, your from a different clan and I am a medicine cat. How can we possibly be together, its so forbidden!" he mewed.

I nuzzled him. "Foxpaw, I love you. I am not gonna give up the cat I love just because of some stupid rule. You're my mate, we're inseparable."

Foxpaw sighed. "I just...Love you so much. I don't wanna have to give you up. But you're right, we're inseparable, no clan rules can keep us apart."

Two unblinking, peirceing blue eyes stared icily at the pair, now knowing everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**So, forbidden love, huh? What will happen to Tinypaw and Foxpaw? How will this work out? Who was the cat in the bushes? *SIGH* So many questions, many to be answered in this chapter, yet many more to come...hmmmm...**

** I would also like to say hat this story is gonna a be like 15-30 chapters long, I am not sure. Eather way, I have a lot planned.**

** Now, please enjoy and review.**

I was helping Foxpaw in his den, sorting herbs. I had begun to know a lot about them, it was fun!

"Tinypaw," said Foxpaw. "Streamstar said that since you have been here for a while and you are just an apprentice, he will give you your warrior name."

I gasped. "That's against the rules! Another clan leader naming me! What will Starclan think?!"

Foxpaw mused. "I know, its weird, but you will be fine, come on! Lets go!"

We hard a loud yowl and Streamstar sat proudly on a large, we boulder by the river.

"Cats of Riverclan," she said. "Though only a prisoner, Tinypaw of Shadowclan has proved herself time and time again, and it is time that she got her warrior name."

I crawled up and sat beside Sreamstar.

"Tinypaw, will you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect what is most important to you, no matter if it is at the cost of your life?" Streamstar mewed.

Huh? This was not he way the ceremony went? Oh well, I couldn't care less, I was going to be a warrior!

"Ye-yes?" I mewed quietly. "I..I will."

Streamstar smirked. "Are you _sure? _It didn't seem that way when you were with my medicine cats apprentice were in the field! Does he even know about your face?" She yelled so all could hear, also tearing away my veil. I heard cats gasp n horror as they saw me, including Foxpaw. I placed it back on my head, luckily not damaged.

This time, my fur bristled. How could she know? "You have no proof!"

Streamstar laughed. "It won't matter. Leaders word is law. And, by the power in me, I sentence you, Tinypaw, to exile for interbreeding with a medicine cat from another clan. Leave now and do not come back. If I find you on my territory again you will be executed."

I heard a yowl from the back and Foxpaw charged through. "Then I am exiled to, am I not?" he hissed.

I bowed my head in sorrow, I caused this. If only...

"No"

I whipped up my head and Foxpaw gaped. "What!?"

Streamstar purred now. "We need a medicine cat apprentice, you have good skills and have already trained so hard. I won't let some love fling with a she-cat ruin your life, even if you don't know it. Now, go back to your den."

Foxpaw cried out. "Tinypaw! I-"

There was a yowl and Foxpaw was dragged to his den, dissipearing from my sight. I cried and fled out of camp, never to return.

Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeBreeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I had been running for hours, days, moons! I really didn't know how long, I just kept on running.

Suddenly, I tripped. I had be running up a mountain now, it was rocky and REALLY FAR AWAY from the clans. Now, a huge wave of exhaustion hit me and I realized that I had not slept or ate in...light was fading away...then...nothing.

Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeee eeeeeBreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A paw prodded my side. "Stop it Foxpaw, you are ruining my nap," I murmured sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Foxpaw? Oh, never mind. Are you okay miss?" said a voice.

I sprang to my paws and ran what ever direction, I caught a flash of black before I sped on, only to collapse a moment later.

I curled up and panted, feeling a jolt in my right hind leg. I mewled in pain, but stayed fairly silent, laying in the dust like road kill.

I heard paw steps, and closed my eyes tight. I smelled fear, probably my own, and another smell I couldn't identify. It was a cat, but not from the clans. I curled up tighter, hoping my death would be quick and painless. I had no energy to fight.

"Hey, are you hurt?" again the voice mewed. I could tell it was a tom, but I didn't know anything else.

I whined and I felt someone tug my scruff. I yelped when my leg was moved.

"Guess not," said the tom. "I'll have to bring you back to camp."

I just stayed silent, feeling myself be lift up by powerful jaws and carried away to safety, only to drift asleep...again.

Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeBreeeee eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

My eyes snapped open and a thin black she-cat with yellow eyes stared back at me. I mewled.

"Where am I?"

The she-cat licked a paw and ran it over her left ear. "Health den. You were exhausted. Who are you?"

I flattened my ears. "Tinypaw."

The she-cat looked me over and then spoke. "Nah, you need a better name. Not just one because you're small. How 'bout Ice? Snow? Snowflake? Powder Puff? Heart?"

I hissed. "Why would I let you change my name? I am leaving." I got up out of a mossy nest and walked out of the den, only to be stopped by a big black cat.

"Hey, your awake!" he said. I frowned. It was the same cat who picked me up and brought me here. I slashed out a claw, right across his nose, and kept walking with a rather staggeringly, casted back leg, leaving the tom scowling in pain.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I hissed, walking out of the large clearing filled with a huge amount of cats right into the trees, climbing back down the mountain.

No one followed me. I didn't care. I was free again, yay me...

I was about a 45 minute walk from the clearing when I heard someone yelling. "Help...*mewl*..help!..."

I raced over to find a strong built thin furred golden brown tom with amber eyes caught in a fox trap. The loose hung lightly around his neck, meaning he had realized he was in a trap before it could kill him. I spat on the ground. Fun, another cat to help.

"Hold on," I hissed.. "I'll get you out of there."

I bit the loose and gnawed it for a while before it came off, leaving the tom at my paws.

"Thank you!" He cried. "I thought I was a goner! How can I ever repay you? Oh, I know! You can come back to The Prowlers camp! Their a big group of-"

"A big group of cats who hunt and fight to protect each other from harm? In a big clearing about an hour from here?"

The tom looked startled, then nodded. "Yeah! You can join us! I promise they will let you in," he yipped.

I sighed. "Too many empty promises lately," I hissed. "Want to do me a favor? Leave me alone."

The tom stood in front of me, eyes gleaming. "Well, anyways, whats your name? Mines Sunshadow! Pretty cool name, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. That sounded like a clan cat name. "Yeah, whatever, I'm...Tiny."

The tom playfully batted my ear. "Come on! I have to pay you back! Please come back to camp with me?"

I scowled but nodded. I really didn't have anywhere else to go.

This was my new beginning.

**K, sorry it is kind of short, and I know that Tinypaw and Foxpaw fell for each other kind of fast, but at the same time did you want it to be all awkward sayings between the two and all that stuff that takes like like three chapters? Anyways, do you like it so far? I like drama, its fun! But, I want to say I am a bit dissipointed at the lack of reviews, you guys are my inspiration and I feel kind of like I have writers block right now...Sorry if the next chapters late, I'm just not feeling it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I am still pretty dissipointed at the lack of reviews, as 342 people have viewed this now...**

** But, as your friend, I will post this new chapter, just because.**

** Now, I know the last few chapters have been a bit rushed, but this one will be slower and a bit more detailed.**

** Also, forget which one, sorry, said that snakes do not have claws as I said in the prophacy, but I purposly put that there for a reason, so, yeah.**

** Now, do me a favor and PLEASE REVIEW!**

I had been in The Prowlers camp for several days, and am pretty sure I have figured out their way of life and rules:

All queens are responsible for all kits, even if they are not their own.

All Thieves and Hunters must bring back all kill and food before eating it, and the first meals must go to the older cats and queens.

All patrols must bring at least four Soldiers and one Train-e.

All cat members must gather in Bear Den when called.

All prey must be shared evenly.

All cats must be formal when in presence with he current leader.

All trespassers must state their being and be brought back to camp for judgement.

All members must attack cats from The Claws group on sight.

Traitors in camp will be exiled immediately after being known as one.

Cats must head to the Birth Den as soon as known pregnant

She-cats must give at least one litter of kits to The Prowlers to become members as an offering unless reason stated they cannot

All injured or sick cats must go to Health Den

The warning yowl is: Saimada qu mada

Punishment for breaking these rules will very depending on the severity

Yeah, so it was kinda of like a clan in a way. I had gotten really used to it, I kind of like it here. I had made some friends too:

Sunshadow, you know him, Mettle, a silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, Turtle, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and Badger, a huge, strong black tom with yellow eyes. We had all become great friends.

"Hey, its time for your naming ceremony!" Called Turtle. The leader, Warran, a golden brown tom with amber eyes, Sunshadows twin brother, had said that I needed a proper 'Prowler name' if I were to be a member.

"Sure," I called back from my mossy bed, which was in along with over a hundred other nests and cats inside a big abandoned Two-leg place.

I got up, stretched, mewed, and leaped and walked over a few cats to the entrance. I walked out and greeted Turtle with a quiet mew, heading to the entrance of Bear Den, a huge den for leaders and their mates that probably used to belong to a big grizzly.

Warran sat at the entrance as well, with me at his side. He touched noses with me, which I thought was a bit too caring for a simple greeting, but what did I know?

He called all the hundreds of cats to Bear Den and said loudly. "Greetings, members of The Prowlers. We are here today to welcome a new she-cat to our group, and she will need a new name if she is to be here, and I now pronounce that name to be, Phantom."

There were a few startled gasps, I don't know why. And cats began to murmur amongst themselves quietly. I just stood there, confused.

Warran got up and oddly nosed me into his den.

"Well, Phantom, do you like your name?" he asked, dragging up a large rabbit.

I bowed my head a lay beside him. "Indeed, it is a lovely name, I send my thanks."

He nodded and pushed half the rabbit towards me. "Well, Phantom, it is tradition the leaders spend a mealtime with the new members and get to know them. It is usually more then this, but I guess its only you this time."

I mewed. "Yes, well, I suppose I will tell you a bit about myself then."

So, I began to tell Warran of my former life as a clan cat, but leaving the parts out about my 'true face' and Foxpaw. I told him of how I was often teased, but never told him why. I told him of my mothers death, but not how she died. I told him of my siblings, how they hated me. I told him just about my life in general, how I feel now that I was here, how much I like my new friends, if I plan to be a soldier or a queen, or a thief. I told him about me, and he told me about him.

Soon enough, we were laughing and playing around way past mealtime, and I was no longer talking formally.

Sparring around each other, I leaped onto his tail and he batted at my ear, claws sheathed.

"How..." he was laughing. "Did we even...get into this!"

I laughed as he pinned me down and playfully growled. "I don't know! We just...did!"

The moon was vibrant outside the den in the dark sky, and stars twinkled as we fell asleep, side by side.

Liiinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeBBBBBBBrrrrrrrrreee eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The sun was bright in my eyes as I woke up, stretching and yawning. Then, in realization, I yowled.

"AHHH!"

Warran was just opening his eyes, then shot them open when he saw me. "What! How..Huh?!" He mewed.

I kept stammering and shifting my paws uneasily. "Uh...Never mind. I mean, um, I...You...Please exuse me now, I have...Important...uh...stuff to do!" I meowed and raced out of the den before anyone could see me, and ran on in till I was in the two-leg place and slumped back into my mossy nest while the other cats slept on.

Meanwhile, Warran stood stock still, tense and uneasy. Had he, the leader, made an actual...Friend? No, he couldn't have. Leaders were not to over socialize with lower ranking cats unless wanting a mate. He couldn't have...and yet, the truth was right there.

LLinnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee eBrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee eeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk

Stalking a mouse, I wagged my behind and leaped, ending its life quickly. I added it to my large pile and yawned. It was late afternoon and I was out hunting.

There was a rustle in the bushes and I looked up to see a creature so terrifying, I, Phantom, almost made dirt in my pelt.

An egg like head, long black claws, and a black and white body so big it looked half bear: A male badger.

I squealed and raced away, only to be followed by lumbering steps. I began to head towards camp, but then I thought. I COULDN'T BRING THIS THING INTO CAMP!

I turned around and lashed out, but the badger howled and batted me away with a huge paw, sending me flying through the trees and landing by a log with a sickening 'thud'. I began to scream in pain as I heard a 'crack' and started to panic.

"Saimada qu mada! Saimada qu mada!" I howled the warning yowl, and slumped into blackness...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Reviews, how I love them...if only I get some more...hmmm...so sad:(**

** Pwease, with a cherry on top, RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEWWWWW!**

I yawned and opened my eyes to see an older looking white she-cat with blue eyes and ruffled fur. She kind of looked like Snowfur, but...

"Young one," mewed the she-cat.

I lay in a feather filled nest in the corner of a big cave, stretching and yawning.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Am...am I dead in Starclan?"

The cat looked startled, then slumped down beside me. "Ah, you must be a clan cat to know about Starclan...Well, I am Windyblizzard, former medicine cat of Shadowclan."

I cried out. "Shadowclan?! You can't take me back! I won't let you!"

The she-cat looked me over. "I'm not taking you back, or me if your asking. I can't anyway, if I was exiled."

I looked confused. "W..Wh...What?"

Windyblizzard sighed. "Okay, I will explain, young'in. I, Windyblizzard, used to be a medicne cat of Shadowclan, so..so long ago..Anyways, one moon, I had fallen in love with a silly brown tom named Acornshell."

I gasped. "You know Acornshell!"

The she-cat flattened her ears. "Yessss...Now let me get on with the story. So, I had fallen in love with him when we were apprentices, and Acornshell, Acornpaw then, loved me back. But, after being with him for a while, I knew we couldn't keep sneaking away to be together, as I was a medicine cat. So, I told him, and we went our seperate ways."

Windyblizzard paused, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Anyways, not long after we broke apart, I found out...I found out I was pregnant. I told Acornpaw, but he was no help. So, at that time, I had asked my sister, Snowfur, to take my kits, as she was pregnant herself."

I shot up. "Snowfur! She was-"

"Yeah yeah, tell me later," hissed Windyblizzard. "Well, you see, after I had my kits, three of 'em, two died. I gave my last one to Snowfur, except, this kit, she was...deformed."

I gasped. Too shocked to say anything. Did she mean that...

"Now, not long after _that_, Clawstar, my sisters mate, accused me of murduring a clan mate. Now, he had no proof, but...leaders word is law. So, I was exiled, and have been living here ever since, taking in sick or hurt cats who need me. Now, how you got here, I found you a play'in with a badger. I scared it off and brought you here, as you had broken rib, and you have been out for days."

I stood up. "You're...you're..."

Windyblizzard looked confused. "Whats wrong, deary?"

I let out a sob and lay down again, at the same time taking off my veil. "You're my mother!"

Windyblizzard stared at me, mouth agape, eyes wide, body tense. I ley my head in my paws and kept sobbing.

Windyblizzard got up and hesitantly nosed my flank, still tense. "No...you can't be her...Its not..." Soon she lay down near me again, staring blankly at the cave wall. I quieted down and waited.

"My...my kit?"

I looked up. Whispering, I said, "Yes, m...mother."

Windblizzard got up and snuggled up to me, now sobbing herself. "I'm sorry! Its my fault! I should not have left you there! I...I..."

I licked her tears off her face. "Its..Okay, mother, I forgive you. I know how hard it is with forbidden love, I was in love with a medicine cat...from another clan, too."

Windyblizzard sniffed, then laughed a little. "Oh no, little one, it's gonna get a lot harder soon. You don't know, do you?"

I looked up, questioning and teary eyed. "It can't be any worse then what I have already suffered. What is it?"

Windyblizzard tuned around and looked me in the eye, looking sorrowful.

"Oh, my sweet kit, when I was looking you over, I found out that..." Windybizzard looked at her paws, and sighed.

"That you're pregnant."

Liiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeBBBreeeeeeeeeeaa aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk

After days of questioning and crying, it turns out I am almost one moon pregnant with Foxpaws kits.

I have decided, after lots of thought, to go back to The Prowlers. My mother wants to stay where she is, much to my dismay, and live out her life as a loner, happy because she has met her only kit, and after being informed of my former clans status, because her old mate found someone new to love. Today I am leaving, back to The Prowlers.

"Well, mother, this has been quite a visit. I'll come again, maybe next time with your grandchildren."

Windyblizzad smiled. "You better be on your way, Love."

I nosed her lovingly. "Indeed, mother. But, why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Love."

Windyblizzard got up and headed back to her cave. "Oh, my kit, though you're Phantom now, it was you kit name."

"What?"

"Lovekit."

Liionnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeBBBBBBBrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I trotted into camp, passing the questioning stares. I mewed and enterd Bear Den.

Warran looked up from eating a rather strangly mouse for being New-Leaf, and immedietly brightened.

"Phantom!"

I nodded and laid down, closing my eyes and sighing. "Greeting, great Warran."

Warran frowned, I could feel it. "I kinda thought we were past formalitites, Phantom." he said glumly. "Anyways, where have you been!? Its been _days_! You can't just leave like that! I was so worried about yo-" Warran paused, flattening ears and crawling forward. "...You."

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, toching noses.

"Phantom," mewed Warran. "Where have you been?"

I began to explain my past, the parts I didn't tell him about. I told him about my exile, my fake mother, my fake killer father, about the badger and Windyblizzard, and finally, Foxpaw. But, I didn't telll him two things...

"Oh, Phantom, its okay. I won't exile you, your still...important." said Warran finally after my big speach.

I let out a sob, but didn't cry. "You don't understand..."

Warran snuggled next to me, licking my tattered ear thoughtfully. "What don't I understand?"

"This."

I slowly but surely pulled off my veil and placed it delicatly on the ground, then looked up at him, waiting for the exile, the screaming, the terror...

Warran lidded his eyes a bit, but said nothing for what seemed like moons, staring at me. I looked down at my paws after a little while, saying nothing also.

"So?"

I looked up. "What?"

Warran licked my ear again. "So what? You're still the pretty she-cat I know, wheather or not without the...mask."

I sighed. "If only that were true..." I put my veil back on and looked up at him again.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Phantom?"

"I'm pregnant."

Warran tensed, then mewed pitifully. "Oh, well, thats not my problem, thats something you should discuss with your mate...Who..Who us your mate, Sunshadow?"

I shook my head. "No! No, its not like that at _ALL_. There Foxpaws kits, you see."

Warran relaxed. "Oh..good, because..uh, never mind. Any how, you need to go to the Birthing Den, since you're...pregnant. I'll get one of the Soldiers to get another bed, and the you can go..."

I stood up and licked Warrans cheek, which seemed to surprize him, as he tensed again.

"Just keep in mind, Warran, these kits do need a father, kin or not." I mewed quietly.

With that, I padded out of the den, leaving a bewildred tom in his den to think.

"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now one moon and a half pregnant, I lay in the birthing den with my round belly protruding. I had company as well, my best friend Turtle is having Sunshadows kits, I can't wait!

I sniffed. "Hey Turtle?"

Turtle stretched her pretty tortoiseshell body. "What is is it Phantom?"

"Do you spell that?"

Turtle looked up, sniffed, and howled the alarm. All of the sudden a whole bunch of cats from The Claws group came rushing in, attacking the camp!

I hissed as a slinky black tom curled around me, swatting at my face. I took a big swipe and several drops of blood now poured from his left eye. He howled and ran away.

With my pregnancy, I had not been in training for a while and my belly was keeping me from being as flexible. I swatted at the big brown She-cat that attacked me from behind but I couldn't reach her.

"Give up you stupid Prowler! You'll never reach me!" she spat at me.

Just then, Turtle began to whimper and cry from in the birthing den. I flung the she-cat off my back and sent her landing in the dirt as I raced away. I peeked in and saw something that scared me deeply. Turtle was having her kits!

I ran in and placed a paw on her over sized belly. She whimpered again.

From training with Foxpaw, I knew what to do if the birth went smoothly, but, if something goes wrong...

"It's going to be alright, now. Just breath, hold this stick in your jaws to bite from the pain." I murmured.

Just then Turtle's body gave a jerk, a ripple, and one small kit was born into this world.

I picked it up and broke the sac, licking it gently. It stirred, and began to mewl. I placed it at Turtle's teats.

Turtle began to howl in pain now, and I did not know what to do. I licked her ear and whispered encouraging words, but she was in pure agony!

"Turtle!" I hissed forcefull. There was a lot of blood and she was closing her eyes. "Turtle! NO!"

Turtle looked up at me for a moment. "My final wish..tell Sunshadow and the kits I love them, take care of them for me..."

She closed her eyes, and I gave a howl of grief. I gave her a lick to the head. "Your wish is my command, dearest friend..."

I picked up the tiny kit. It was a beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-kit, like her mother. Its fur was a mottled and brindled black mixed with amber, and one white front paw and a white dot on its nose. This kit was now my responsibility.

I scraped my claw at a cats face when it came into the den, only to realize it was Warran.

"Are you two okay?" He asked fretfully. I bowed my head.

"Turtle's dead, she died giving birth to her kits. She had three, two died." I pushed out the little tortoiseshell kit. "I am taking this one in as my own. It was her final wish..." I gave a chocked sob and lay my head on my paws. "Did we..win?"

Warran gasped, then nodded. "Yes, we won, but it seems we had to pay a price." he looked tiredly at Turtles body, then at me.

"Are you sure you can care for that kit, Phantom? Kits are a lot of work. I would kno..." He stopped, then looked away suddenly. I cocked my head.

"Just be careful, Phantom..." Warran whispered, then trotted out to Bear Den.

There was a yowl, and I picked up the kit and rushed out to sit by the birthing den entrance.

Sunshadow looked over at me, gasped, and raced forwards. He stood in front of me, mouth agape.

"No...their too early!" He murmured frightfully.

I dipped my head and flicked my tail to the entrance. "I'm so sorry Sunshadow, there was nothing I could do."

Sunshadow howled and padded in, laying downing by Turtle. "No, no, no, no!"

I sighed and paid my attention back to Warran.

"...and so, our other queen, Phantom, has agreed to take the kit in on her own. She fought well in the battle and helped birth Turtles kits, and for that, I think she should have a applause."

I pricked my ears. "What!"

Cats yowled and yelled my name. "Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!"

I dipped my head nervously.

"Also," Warran began again. "We have captured three prisoners. I plan to use them as bait to get more territory from The Claws."

I looked over to see eight guards surrounding a group of cats, but, I smelled...

I walked over, pushing my way through the guards forcefully. I gasped in wonder.

The red fur, the black paw, the amber eyes, the...

"Tinypaw!"

_"Foxpaw?!"_

_Please Review!-I know its short, but next chapter will be posted soon!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**WOW! SO MUCH SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! I am honored! Thank you all so much! I never expected...wow...just, thank you, thank you...so much...Wow...**

**Anyways, heres the next chappy! Also, one of my beloved reviewers asked if she still had the veil on, and she does. Keep in mind that she always has the veil on unless the sentence says different. **

**Now, enjoy!**

_"Foxpaw?!"_

Foxpaw and I stared at each other, lost in the moment. Time seemed to slow, and it was just us, just us...

Foxpaw looked up at me, and his jaw dropped. "No...Tinypaw?"

That was when I leaped.

Over the guards, over the other cats, right onto Foxpaw. I covered his face with licks, purring.

"Oh Foxpaw!" I cried. "I knew we would meet again!"

Foxpaw got up and licked my ear. "I came looking for you. I ran away from the clan, I cared more about you then stupid rules. I've been searching ever since. Funny how this is where I find you. On enemy lines." He laughed. "I missed you."

I purred again. "Me too..."

"Ahem,"

I looked over my shoulder at Warran. He was glaring at Foxpaw as if he was a threat to cta kind.

"I understand this cat used to be your mate, Phantom, but...he is part of The Claws, and rules state that..."

I hissed. "Scratch the rules! Rules are what kept me from him before," I stomped up to Warran, our noses almost touching. "I won't let that happen again. You will eather let him stay here under my watch, or.." I paused and glared at him now. "Or I will join The Claws."

There were startled gasps and Warran looked hurt. He flattened his ears slightly. "Ve..very well, P...Phantom, he ca..he can stay."

I dipped my head. "Good." I turned to Foxpaw again. "Come to my den, we will catch up."

Foxpaw smiled. "Actually, I'm Foxtail now."

I laughed. "And I am Phantom now, so, follow me."

I never noticed how hurt and depressed one single golden brown cat looked as I walked to the big den.

LIiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee eeBrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkk

"...Anyways, I have had a great adventure since I left the clan. No rules, total freedom!" Foxtail mewed happily.

"Me too!" I laughed. "My best friend Turtle, you should have met her, she..." I frowned slightly and my voice dropped. "..she would not have died had The Claws not attacked."

Foxtail stiffened and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Phantom...I...I..I don't know what to say to that..."

I looked up, grief in my eyes. "Never mind, Foxtail, it's not your fault. And hey, I still have Turtle Jr. to take care of."

Purring, I licked the tiny kit as it nursed at my teats. I may not have my own kits quite yet, but my body has already produced milk to feed Turtle.

"Phantom, are we...mates again? I mean..it looks like you already..uh..." Foxtail stuttered, looking over at my large belly.

My ears heated.

"Foxtail, you don't understand. These are your kits." I mewed quietly after a long silence.

Foxtail suddenly stiffened and his ears flattened. He kept looking at my belly. "...Wh..what?" he said softly.

"They will be born in a week, Foxtail. There your kits, my kits, our kits." I mewed, licking his ears. I looked down at the ground.

Foxtail got up and began to walk out of the den. I sat there, mouth agape. "Phantom, I...I need time to think, alone."

I flattened my ears and looked away. He didn't want kits...

I closed my eyes and lay down, drifting soundly to sleep, but then, my eyes opened and I was in Starclan.

Snowfur greeted me. "Phantom, you are under different sky's, it is hard to message you."

I hissed. "Stay away! I don't care anymore! You lied to me! You said you were my mother!"

Snowfur looked sideways for a moment. "No, mouse, I said that I was the one that cared for you. Do not be mad,"

I spat and sat down. "What do you want?"

Snowfur looked at me with her bright blue eyes clouded. "Dearest, Windybizzard was the secret teller, and part of the prophecy. You seemed to have forgotten it."

I looked up. "No, I know Windyblizzard was the secret teller, and I think that Clawstar is the bloody claws, but I don't know who poison is, and the smallest of all, and-"

Snowfur dipped her head lightly. "You forgot a part."

I gasped. "No! Don't take me back there! Please! I c-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**A huge snake swirled around a bunch of cats. They bowed to it, but the snake suddenly slashed out bloody claws, with green ooze coming out of them. The cats fell, dead. I tried to run, but I could not move. They snake circled me, about to strike, when a cold wind passed, the snake froze. I gasped in fright, scared for my life. Suddenly, a fox attacked the snake, tearing at it with its fangs. I screamed as I fell into blackness, falling...falling...falling...**

_**In bloody claws, and a poison dart,**_

_**The clan will fall, and tear apart,**_

_**But the smallest of all can save it from this,**_

_**If another finds love in a moment of bliss,**_

_**Stronger than thought, tiny heart big and bold,**_

_**Follow the wind, and so secrets be told...**_

I screamed. "Noooo!

A voice whispered to my ear. "Much pain and sorrow to come, young warior, be prepared. The pelt of gold is vengeful, beware...beware the pelt of gold..."

**Chapters will come faster if you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**OVER 30 REVIEWS! OMG! I never expected my first fanfic to get so much attention, and I am still giving thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I would also like to give a special thanks to a special reviewer, Erin Huntress, who has stuck through this story this entire way and and has reviewed many times.**

**Now, enough with the stupid stuff you don't care about, on to the story!**

Three days since the last chapter...

I sighed. Foxtail sat in front of me out in a sunny clearing just outside the camp. His red fur shone in the autumn light, and it made his whiskers glow and frame his handsome face so perfectly. How did I end up with such a wonderful tom?

"Phantom?"

I snapped back to reality. "Yes, Foxtail?"

"I need to tell you something," Foxtail mewed. "It's about...our kits future."

I licked a paw and snapped it over my ear. "Yes?"

Foxtail flattened his ears and looked away. "I...I want them to go back to the clans."

I shot up and arched my back, tail fluffing out. "What!?" I hissed. "NEVER!"

Foxtail looked up warily. "Phantom, be rational. What future do the kits have here? They learn to fight and hunt, but there is never any adventure or real battles for them here. They need a real life full of decisions and meaning, not a useless life full of fat mice and..and..abandoned kittypets!"

I hissed again. "Just because Warran and a few other cats were born as kittypets, doesn't mean the whole of The Prowlers are! And what if I want my kits to have an easy life? It's because I care about them! I don't want them getting hurt! Do you know what kind of a life _I _lived in the clans? I don't know about you, but it wasn't full of fluffy cats jumping through fields holding tails and farting rainbows! I have gone through the dark forest and back, and I don't want that kind of a life for my kits!" I panted from the outburst. "And, what do you care? You walked away from me when I told you I was pregnant anyway."

Foxtail soothed me by placing his tail on my shoulder as he stood up. "Phantom...I didn't mean that _we_ have to go back...I mean, just our kits."

I bristled. "W..what?"

Foxtail licked my ear and sat down. "Phantom, I want our kits to have a great life full of battles and honor, I want them to have a worth to their clan. I want them to become great warriors, to prove themselves. They will be nothing here, only another couple of cats added to thew world. I want them to become great."

I sat back down beside him. "Foxtail...I understand, but...You want me to just walk in a camp and say, 'here are some cats, let 'em join your clan. Goodby.'? That's not going to work."

Foxtail sighed. "They wont take cats, Phantom. But they will take in helpless, homeless kits."

I gasped. "But...I'll never know them! I can't do that!"

Foxtail sighed again. "We will meet them again, I promise you that."

I turned snuggled up to Foxtail. "I..I don't know, Foxtail. That's a big sacrifice."

Foxtail leaned on me. "I know. But it's worth it if it's for out kits, right?"

I murmured. "Yes, it is. I want whats best for them too, Foxtail. I understand. I also want them to have a great life, and I think they will if we..take them to The Clans."

Foxtail purred. "Good. Now," he pushed me onto my back and licked my chest. "I am going to give you a relaxing grooming."

I laughed. "Works for me."

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeBbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Me and Foxtail headed back to camp. I was still hesitant about the whole kit talk thing, but I had accepted it. If this was what was best for my kits, then I had to make this sacrifice, for them.

I walked through the clearing with my tail entwined with Foxtail's. I really did love him, but...I glanced over at Warrans den. _I care for you too..._

I nodded to Foxtail as we broke apart and I walked back to the nursery. While I was gone, an old black she-cat named Midnight had been caring for Turtle Jr. But, as she was not a queen at the moment, she could not produce milk, therefor Turtle must be hungry right now.

I padded into the nursury and nodded to Midnight. She got up and passed me a mewling Turtle, but I didn't mind. As long as she was healthy, she could mewl as loud as she wanted.

I licked the tiny kit as she latched onto my teat and nursed. Her sweet body wiggled and she began to purr. It was a small sound, but it was still a purr. I began to sing:

_Darlin' kitten,_

_ Sleep tight, tonight,_

_ Darlin' kitten,_

_ I'll protect you, alright,_

_ Darlin' kitten,_

_ Close your eyes, rest your head,_

_ Darlin' kitten,_

_ Sleep with peace on your mossy bed..._

Turtle was quiet and still, and the only thing that made her look alive was the tiny, deep breaths she took as she slept. I licked her lovingly again. She was...beautiful.

Just as I was about to drift off myself, my stomach rippled and I yowled. Seconds later The Claws medicine cat came in with her Train-e, carrying several different herbs. Another she-cat followed, and eagerly picked up Turtle and scooted away. Someone passed me a bunch of green pulpy stuff on a leaf.

"Shhh, it will be alright, just breath deeply, and when I say push, push!" said the healer. I gasp as another contraction ripped through my body. Wait, contraction?

I was having my kits!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Panting heavily, I wraped my tail around my four new kits, two toms a and two she-kits. The birth had been hard, but it was worth it in the end.

One tom was a handsome red brown tabby with one black forpaw and left ear, like his father. His brother was a twin to his other sister, as they were both pale brown tabbys with deep, dark wood brown swirls throughout their fuzzy pelts. _Just like Acornshell._ I thought.

I didn't know it was possible, and I still couldn't beleave it. My other daughter, _my_ daughter, was a _goddess. _She was large but slim and long, and had pale cream colored longhair tabby fur that seemed to _glow _with beauty. She had tufted ears and gorgeous brown eyes, and her body was full of muscle besides her only being a few minute old kit. She was amazing.

I licked each kit tenderly, cleaning their kit-fuzz pelts of the waters of birth. I purred as they squirmed and mewled at my teats, drinking their fill of nurishing milk.

I looked up when a large shadow crossed the nursery ending, filling into the body of a cat I knew well.

"Foxtail.." I purred in amusement. "Come join the party."

Foxtail was by me in seconds, licking and sniffing me, making sure I wasn't hungery or wanted anything. I t took him a while before he finally paid attention to his kits.

"Oh Phantom," he murmured. "Their beautiful."

I purred again. "I know."

Foxtail licked my head. "Phantom, we can name them, you know. They're going to The Clans, but I have...a certain friend who knows where I went and is willing to do me a favour."

I looked up at him and licked his muzzle. "Wonderful. Now, any name ideas?"

Foxtail sat and sniffed the red brown tom lovingly. "Ha, he looks just like me! How about...Foxkit?"

I nodded, then pointed my tail to the twins. "They look just like Acornshell. How about Oakkit for the tom and Acornkit for the she-kit?"

This time Foxtail nodded. "Yes, perfect. Now.." He swept his gaze at the cream she-kit,

Me and Foxtail locked eyes, and there was a message past between us.

"Creamkit." we said in unsion.

Liiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnBrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeea aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkk

Two days later with my own kits and Turtle nursing with another queen, me and Foxtail were sitting in an open field by the territory.

"You know," I started. "I never understood why you loved me. I mean, you abandoned your entire clan just to be with an ugly rat-faced cat like me. Why?"

Foxtail tensed beside me. "Phantom, I love _you,_ not your looks. I couldn't care less if you were magicly turned into the uglyest flea-bitten badger in the universe, I love you."

I purred and we cuddled together. "Thank you, Foxtail. I love you too."

Liiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn neeeeeeeeeeeeeee Brrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was all planned out. We would take our kits to the clans just after today, when all the cats are asleep. I will miss them greatly, but it was for their sake.

We would leave the kits near Riverclan, where they would be picked up by Daisypetal, Foxtails friend and former medicine cat mentor. They would be brought into camp, Daisypetal would name them, then the would be cared for by a Riverclan queen. They will have been washed in the river so their was no scent to dignify which cat they came from, so they will be accepted. The plan is that they grow up to be great Warriors, and maybe, just maybe, we will see them again some day...

**Really short, but I promise next chapter will be way longer, sorry.**

** Please review and the chapter will come faster. **

** Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sat stiffly in the rain, towering my shoulders over Foxkit and Creamkit. Foxtail sat beside me, doing the same with Oakkit and Acornkit.

I growled. "Foxtail, you left the scent near Riverclan border hours ago, where is Daisypetal?"

Foxtail ran a tail down my back. "Shhh, do you smell that?" He raised his nose to the air.

I suddenly saw a shadowy figure crawling through the trees, and soon realized it was Daisypetal.

Daisypetal paused, mewed, then raced towards us. She bawled Foxtail over and licked his nose.

"Oh! My dear Apprentice! You're alive! And.." She got up and looked wide eyed at the kits and me. "Tinypaw? Is that really you? And with kits! Oh my!"

I flattened my ears and looked over at Foxtail. He mumbled something then began to talk.

"Daisypetal, I need a favour, you see..." He sighed. "We want our kits to live in the clans, but since we are exiled, we can't bring them here and be with them. I ask you to take them."

Daisypetal gasped. "Oh Foxtail! That's such a sacrifice, doing that for your kits. I am very willing to take them in this moment of sadness, yet bliss. I'm in love with your loyalty to each other."

Something about that sentance sparked something within me. I gasped.

_**...If another finds love in a moment of bliss,**_

I shook my head. "Speaking of which Daisypetal, how are the clans?"  
Daisypetal suddeny dipped her head and began to cry. "Horrible! *sob* Riverclan and Shadowclan are the only clans left! Clawstar has changed everything! Thunderclan and Windclan are eather dead or gone. *sniff* We're all going to die!"

I chocked. "What! How did this happen!"  
Daisypetal shook her head. "Clawstar's gone crazy for power. He destroyed the pool of water we use to talk with Starclan, and has kept the only part of the water left in a small hole in his clan which is super guarded. He wants it for himself so only he can choose who leads when he dies and..." she spluttered now. "He will never die!"

I felt sick. "What do you mean?"

"Every time he looses a life, he goes to the pool and gets more from his first ever mate he had in Starclan, the only mate he ever loved, Nightmist. He keeps killing any cats who do the littlest things! Just this morning he killed his current mate, Stormheart, because she brought him a mouse instead of a vole. He's gone mad! The Clans are dying, and theres no one who can stop it."

I heard a voice in my head.

_**But the smallest of all can save it from this...**_

I shook my head again. "What...What about Riverclan?"

Daisypetal began to sob once again. "We're stronger then Shadowclan, but barely. We are dying off fast. I don't even know how well your kits will do if they live there."

Foxtail spoke up now. "No, our kits will be fine. They are destined for this..." His eyes clouded. "I..I can feel it."

I nodded. "I feel it too. Anyways, I trust you to care for them. Also, there names are Foxkit, Acornkit, Oakkit, and.." I licked Creamkit fondly. "Creamkit."

Daisypetal nodded. "I..I"ll let you say your goodbyes."

I bowed down and looked into each kits eyes. "My dears, be warned, life is not fair. Your life will be even harder then mine ever was..But you will overpower. You are all specal, remember that. Make me proud, become what you are all most destined to be, and more. Farewell, my kits..." My voiced cracked. 'Farewell."

I licked each kit fondly, then stood up and snuggled up to Foxtail. Daisypetal walked back over.

"I hope I will see you again, friends. But now, I must leave, and I promise to care for your bundles will my life."

I watched as she nosed the kits back into the forest, each one mewling and looking back at me. I felt my own heart break.

But it's for the best.

Suddenly I screamed at Daisypetal. "I will avenge The Clans, if it's the last thing I ever do!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Foxtail, what do we do now?"

Me and Foxtail were walking back up the mountain, already half way back to The Prowlers.

Foxtail paused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and sat. "I mean, I don't want to live like this."

"Like what?" asked Foxtail.

"I don't want to sit in The Prowlers camp all day, patrolling, eating, playing, getting fat, being bored. I feel like I live in a land filled with Kittypets. It's no life for me, but...I am not sure where to go or if I want to leave."

Foxtail licked my ear. "I respect whichever choice you make. I'll follow you to the end of the world."

I nuzzled him back. "Thank you, but I'm very conflicted right now, and I'm not sure your words can help."

Foxtail nudged me up onto my feet. "Anyways, we have to get back. Warran thinks you're just visiting your mother, remember? Also, you need to act sorrowful, because supposedly, while we were there, our kits were eaten by a fox."

I nodded, and began to think of my past life, to which, made me quite sad. Tears rolled down my ugly, veiled face. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

LLLLLLLiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnneeeeeeeeBrrrrrrrrrrrre eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

We padded into camp, heads low, tails dragging. Falsely mourning for our 'dead kits'.

Warran rushed up to me and licked my cheek, which got him a glare from Foxtail. "Phantom! Your back!"

I sat near him and nodded lightly. "Yes."

Warran paused and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong, Phantom?"

I flattened my ears and looked away. "Fox...and.." I fake sobbed. "The kits..."

Warran gasped, and laid his chin on my forhead. "I'm so sorry, Phantom."

Foxtail mewed behind us, glaring at Warran. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend time with _my mate."_

Warran nodded and looked back into my eyes. "...Indeed." He walked back to his den.

Foxtail growled and sat beside me. "Why are you friends with that creep! You act more like a mate to him than me."

I glared. "How dare you! Warran is one of my closest friends, nothing more!"

Foxtail snorted. "Then why do you practically cheat on me with him!"

I bristled and snarled. "Now you accuse me of _mating_ with him!? If you think that, your obviously ignorant and mousebrained!"

Foxtail hissed. "I am just stating the obvious!"

I hissed back. "You can't even trust me!"

"I suppose not! I don't even think I can love you anymore with the way to induce toms to flirt with you! Am I not good enough!? I gave up my entire life to be with you, and you don't even care!"

I was crying now. "You foxheart! You made that decision yourself! You're the one that wanted to fall in love with 'that pretty she-cat' in till I'm unmasked and the only reason you follow me is because you feel you _have_ too!"

Foxtail dug his claws into the ground. "Considering how you feel back, I obviously made the wrong decision!"

My heart broke.

Foxtail's anger suddenly died away. "NO! Phantom! I didn't..."

I ran to the nursery and busted through the bramble in a rush. I picked up Turtle, who was being nursed by a young silver queen, and placed her down beside me. I curled my body around her, ready to esacpe my sorrow and drift of to sleep, when I noticed she was looking back at me with bright green eyes.

"Momma?" she mewed.

I licked her head, my tears drying. "Shhhh, my baby. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Turtle mewed again. "Yeh momma, b-but wha you meen?"

I licked her again. "Just sleep little one. You will need your strength."

"Okay momma."

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was before dawn. All the cats were sleeping in their nests...but me.

Stealthily, I crept through the back of the bramble nursery with a sleeping kit in my jaws. She yawned and blinked her eyes open.

"Momma? Where we going?" she mewed.

I ignored her and kept walking, pausing every few steps to make sure no one was watching. I perked my ears at the sound of scuffling, but it was just a vole.

I eventually made it out of camp, placing Turtle at my paws and watching her walk on nimble, wobbly legs beside me. I lowered my head and whispered.

"Turtle, we are leaving. There is nothing for us here, understand?"

Turtle looked up at me with her big green eyes. "Wha 'bout daddy Sunnyshade? Are you leaving him too mama?"

I sighed. She never knew that I wasn't her mother, but knew Sunshadow was her father. "That's Sunshadow, Turtle, and yes, we are leaving."

Turtle looked up at me and cocked her head. "I don't understand. Don't you love daddy? 'Cause mate's are s'posed to love each other, wight?"

I looked away. "Come on Turtle, let's go."

I picked her up by her scruff and walked on, trudging through the tree's.

Liiiiiiiiiinnneeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeBbbrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk 

I panted and sat down. Turtle cried fopr milk beside me, and I lay down to nurse. She scuffled into my belly.

The sun was setting in the horizon, and an owl called near the tree we were under. My fur bristled at the slightest sound, and my ears kept flicking back and forth. I could feel the creatures of the forest staring at me in the darkness, but, then again, I was also a creature of the forest. And, Shadowclan had been trained by The Dark Forest.

Suddenly, I saw a dark figure in the shadows. It was big, lean, and...snarling!  
I leaped to my paws, feeling Turtle tumble from my teats and mewl in fright. I snarled back, and then...it attacked.

Shooing Turtle behind a tree, I fought tooth and claw and the fox. I roared as I slammed my unsheathed claws into its eyes, growling. The fox lashed out a forepaw, but I slid under it, scratching at its belly. I hissed when its hind leg stepped onto me, pining me. I heard the owls call overhead.

Biting the foxes toes, I leaped back up, panting. It snarled again, turning around to face me, but I leaped on its back and clawed at its ears. It howled, but I stayed put.

Again, I soon heard the owl again, but much closer, and I looked up to see glinting talons in my face. I cried out in fright when it clasp them around my back and tried to lift me up. I was about eight feet in the air when I saw the fox lunge behind the tree. I snarled in rage and fear for my kit, slashing out and ripping at the owls legs. I soon feel down to the ground with a loud crack and a pain in my hind leg, but I ignored it and leaped at the fox, clawing its muzzle. It finially gave up and raced away.

I collapsed to the ground, just managing to crawl over to a cowering Turtle. She was trembling, but unhurt. I looked down to see my back leg twisted at an odd angle, but the pain was so much I couldn't feel it. Blood trickled from my left ear down my face, but I ignored it and licked my scratched paw.

Turtle rushed to my belly. "Momma! You're okay! I was so scared! The fox was...was..." she trembled and tears formed in her eyes.

I licked her soothingly and curled my body around her to keep her warm from the coming Leaf-bare wind. I was panting and in pain, but my kit was more important.

"Turtle, it's alright. How about I tell you a story?"

Turtle nodded. "O-okay."

"Once," I started. "There was a beautiful she-cat named Turtle, who was also a tortoiseshell, just like you. She was an amazing warrior, a great friend, a perfect mate, and a wonderful cat in all. She always protected the ones she loved with every ounce of tooth and claw, but was also full of compassion. She often made the right decisions, but always learned from her mistakes. One day, during a battle, she went into labor. Sadly, she died while giving birth to her kits because no one could tend to her and something went wrong. But, just before death, she told a certain cat to tell her mate she loved him and to take care of her existing kit. She died like a true warrior."

Turtle nodded her head for me to continue. I looked down into her eyes and put my face close to hers.

"That kit, Turtle, was you."

Turtle curled up but still looked back at me. "So, your not my mother?"

I shook my head. "No, Turtle, but I love you as if you were my own."

Turtle nodded. "Thank you, for telling me."

I sighed. "Turtle, always know that life's not fair. It's every cat for themselves, but, there will be those who love you who will protect you when they can, and I am one of those cats. I will always love you."

Turtle closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep. "I love you too...Momma."

**Thanks for all the reviews, but keep 'em coming if you can!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I am so happy with the amount of reviews!~Thank you all!**

Phantom's hind leg dragged uselessly behind her, broken, and her front paw limped, sprained. Her mouth ached for liquid and her back was matted in dry blood. She was in pain, but said nothing as Turtle was following slowly beside her.

It was late dawn and the cold Leaf-bare winds were blowing in, making Phantom ever so cautious with dens in case they were already taken by a bigger predator. She was still shaken up about the whole fox/owl thing. It almost seemed as if they were working in pairs against her. _Weird. _she thought.

Just then, Turtle spoke up. "Momma, I'm hungry! And my legs hurt. Are we there yet?"

I glanced down at Turtle and mumbled something about whiny kits, then answered. "Turtle, we'll stop in a bit, then you can rest and I'll catch something for us. Just be quiet for now."

Turtle snorted, but said nothing. We walked in silence.

**Line Break(You know the drill...)...**

After several hours of walking, we finally paused near a big farm yard. I flattened my ears as a large horse sped by, pounding steps following. I hissed but moved on.

A big red barn with white striped doors awaited us. I motioned Turtle to follow me and we walked into the entrance. Sniffing warily, I twitched my nose at the stinky smell of cow dung and molded hay. I walked a little farther in, only to be bawled her by an unknown shape.

I hissed in pain when it tackled me and scratched at my wounds, but easily over powered the smaller animal, even in my weak shape. I gave it a swat across the face and was quite surprised to find it was a tiny light grey tom. It growled by I could see the fear in it's eyes.

"Dare you attack me! A weak and wounded mother with kit? Have you no sense!" I roared, letting him up.

The tom shook himself and bowed his head. "Please, I was just protecting my family."

I sat and flicked and ear. Turtle waddled up beside me. "Very well, prove it." I mewed.

The tom stood and motioned me to follow warily. He crawled through some hay bales and I soon smelled milk scent. We crawled some more before I saw a fluffy black she-cat curled up.

She looked up and blinked when she saw me. "Who's this, Harrison?"

The tom, Harrison, glanced at me. "This is...?"

I sighed. "Phantom."

The she-cat nodded and drowsily laid down her head. I guessed that she would probably ask more questions if she wasn't sleepy.

I peered over her shoulder and spotted three healthy kits, looking only four moons or so old. Two, both she-cats, were black and fluffy like their mother, but the third, a bright eyed tom, was a rather sturdy looking sleek grey tabby. I purred, having a longing for my own kits.

"Their lovely," I whispered, going moony eyed. "Just lovely."

I felt a tug at my tail. "Momma, I'm still your only kit! Me!"

Those words struck something, as she wasn't my only kit, but I said nothing about it. "Yes, Turtle."

Turtle sat up and peered at the kits. The grey tabby wobbled away from his mothers stomach and sniffed her. "You aren't my sibling."

Turtle mewed. "Nope! I'm new!"

I laughed and turned to Harrison. "I'm sorry to intrude, but would you mind if we stayed for the night? I'm not quite in the position to go looking for a den at the moment." I glanced at my matted bloodstained white fur and sighed. I probably looked like a piece of crow-food.

Harrison looked wary, but the black she-cat spoke up. "Come on, Harrison, she's with kit. You wouldn't leave a mother alone would you?"

Harrison sighed. "No, Janue, of course not."

I cocked my head. "Janue? That's an interesting name."

Janue smiled. "I love it."

I laughed and glanced over at Turtle, who was rolling around with the little tom. "What's the toms name?"

Janue flicked an ear. "That's Zeph. And his sisters are Night and Glace."

I watched Turtle and Zeph again, curious. "They seem to have hit it off."

Janue chuckled. "Yes. Before you know it, this barn will be filled with another litter of kits!"

We laughed, and Harrison looked confused. "I don't understand."

We just laughed more, in a single moment of happiness.

Review! I love 'em!


	16. Chapter 16

**Just wanted to say hat I might not be updating as much as I am very busy with school and writing my new story(CHECK IT OUT!), The Story Behind The Story: Clawstar Unmasked. Sorry for any inconvinence.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sighed contently. Harrison had somehow been able to patch me up, as if he were a Medicine Cat. Except, he used a lot of different supplies. For example, instead of cobwebs for my wounds, he used pulped grass and hay bits. And instead of just telling me to keep still while my leg healed for a couple of months, he somehow amazingly splinted it with a lot of herbs and a long stick. He would be a great Medicine Cat if he were in the clans. Except, he had a mate already...kind of like how Foxtail and eye...

I shook my head and glanced over to Janue. She was sleep happily beside me, snoring loudly. I snorted and hobbled away on my stick leg towards the kits play area.

I peered through the hay bale into the middle of the barn. Turtle and Zeph were grooming each other while Night and Glace were playing with a rolled up piece of fur. I chuckled. Kits would be kits.

I padded out to Turtle and Zeph, who, after seeing me there, looked quite embarrassed. I smirked and awkwardly sat beside them.

"So," I said casually. "How are you two?"

They started flicking their ears and swishing their tails nervously. Turtle spoke up. "We're f-fine, m-mother.."

I looked at Zeph, judging him. I wanted to make sure he was good for Turtle, so I had been watching him lately. He flinched at my gaze.

"Zeph," I said with a sugary sweet voice. "May I speak with you?"

Zeph suddenly looked terrified. "Uh..y-yeah, I gu-guess that's o-okay. I-I me-mean, sure. I d-don't m-mind at a-a-a-all." He blabbered. I smiled, amused.

"Followed me, outside." I murmured. He easily complied and trotted at my heels to the outside and over around the corner of the barn where no one would hear us.

I stooped and raised my chin, looking down at a nervous Zeph. "So, you and my daughter are very..close."

Zeph shivered and nodded. I kept wondering why this tom was so nervous all the time. He was just like Harrison.

"Indeed. Now, how would you describe your...relationship, at the moment. Please be assured this is all private and will not be discussed any other party." I was laughing on the inside. I sounded like a very professional and intimidating cat.

Zeph flattened his ears and looked down at his paws. "I would describe it as..uh...Well, I really l-like her."

I nodded curtly and leaned close. "Now, where exactly do you think this relationship is going? Keep in mind that, if you ever, ever, ever displease Turtle in anyway, I," I flexed my claws and narrowed my eyes. "Will tear out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see me ripping apart your filthy carcass!"

Zeph was shivering and I sensed fear scent wafting off him in waves. "Y-yes ma'am."

I growled and leaned closer to the pitiful kit, our noses almost touching. "Get the wrong idea about Turtle, Zeph, and I will make you beg for forgivness and wish for death so badly, that you will wish you were never kitted. Now, get out of my sight. You've been warned once. Don't make me do it again..." I hissed lowly and began to pad away, but not before pausing and drawing a deep slice with my claw in his shoulder. "Keep that mark as a rememberance." I sneered.

Liiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nneeeeeeeeeeeeee BBBBrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee eaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk

I watched Janue lick Zeph forcefully and coo over him. "Oh my baby! How did you ever get such a nasty cut! It will leave a scar you know. You should be more careful!"

Zeph glanced my direction and I narrowed my eyes, daring him to tell. I felt no emotion for giving him the cut. None at all.

"I..I just scraped it on a branch, mother. Don't worry about it." he mewed.

I smirked, but on the inside, I felt like something was wrong. Shouldn't I feel bad about hurting the poor kit? Should'nt I feel the pain of my broken leg and wounds? Shouldn't I feel emotion? Shouldn't I...Wait, who cares?

I shook my head and kept a mutual expression, but the logical side of me was saying something. I almost felt as if it were telling me I was sinking into depression. Yeah right. I was happy here...right?

In truth, I wasn't sure where to go. I had planned to stay at the barn for only a few days, but I and been here for a month at Janue's pleading. We had become good friends, or so I thought, as I felt no real attachment to her. Nothing.

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeBrrrrrrr rrrreaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk k

The moon was high in the sky, and I sat alone under the stars on top, yes, on top, of the barn. It was silent, but I soon heard Janue's paw steps.

"Phantom, what's wrong?"

I sighed and looked at my paws. "I feel...nothing."

Janue padded over to me and sat down. She licked my ear motherly. "What do you mean?"

I sighed again and shook my head. "I don't know. I just feel like theirs an empty spot inside of me, and I don't know how to fill it."

Janue chuckled. "I think you need a little romance in your life. Say, where did you come from anyway? I mean, we're good friends, but I really don't know that much about you."

I stiffened, then relaxed. It was time she knew something.

Ever so slowly, I pawed off my veil, and looked warily up at Janue. She gasped. I swished my tail in defeat, still looking at her.

"Janue," I murmured. "My past is not something one wants to know, especially a cheerful nursery queen like you. No offense." I glanced at her and she snorted, but said nothing, still avoiding my ugly face.

I laid down and closed my one blind and one normal eye. I flicked my stubby ears and opened my mouth to reveal my snaggle teeth. My face relaxed into a wrinkled muzzle. "This is what I look like, who I am, and what my past is about. I am merely a living tragedy that was unwanted from the moment of birth. This is me, and I am ashamed," I paused. "I am a lost soul seeking light in the heart of another, in the love of friendship, in the rare moments of happiness in my life. It's who I am, and always will be. Just a lost soul seeking light."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

** I got less reviews than normal last chapter, but I guess I can't complain, considering I havn't updated in like forever(Sorry!). Anyways, here is your next chapter about the life of Phantom.**

A shaggy and muddy furred white furred cat stared back at me. She had her face covered by old, dirty cobwebs, but you could see her ears, which were short and stubby, and you could see her eyes, which were sunken in, one being blind. One back leg was a bit crooked, and she had patches on fur that was only fuzz in some parts because of old scars. Her front paws were raggedy and her pads were so cut and brused it was a wonder she could walk. This cat was hidious on first glance, and no one would think twice before running away in fright of her face. But, there was someone, so long ago, who cared, and then...

I shook my head to clear the memories and dipped down to drink from the puddle by the barn. It had rained last night and the cold season was coming, making most bodies of water freeze on touch. There were only a few surviving puddles, this being one.

"Mother?"

I turned my head and blinked back at Turtle. She looked so grown up now, and looked so much like her mother. Her tortoiseshell fur was bright and radiant, no longer kit fuzz, and her body was bigger and leaner than before. Now ten moons, she was turning into a fine she-cat.

"Yes, Turtle?"  
She padded over to me and sat down, feebily leaning close to lick my neck fur, swiping away the mud in that spot. She sighed and looked back up at me.

"You've let yourself go, Mother. I'm worried about your health. I can see your ribs," she glanced at my sides. "When was the last time you ate?"

I growled. "You make me sound like an elder, Turtle. I'm no old nursery queen, I'm twenty moons older then you. Not that old, no."

She sighed again. "I mean it. You're depressed about Foxtail."

I stiffened and staid silent for a moment. Did I really miss him that much? Could I admit that I still loved him? Of course. Could I admit that it was a bit of an overreaction to leave? Well, just a bit, maybe...Could..Could I admit I was depressed?

...

"..Yes." I murmured. "He was the only one who...ever truly cared."

Turtle snorted. "Thanks."

I chuckled. "You only love me because I was your nursery mother. It's a kit thing."

Turtle huffed. "Nt true!"

I smirked. "Why do you love me then?"

"Your my mother, I-" she stopped aruptivly.

I laughed. "EXACTLY!"

Turtle sighed once more. "Mother, I want you to go home.'

I cocked my head. "I am home."

"We were only supposed to stay a few days. It's been two moons."

I frowned. "I don't exactly have ant where to go."

Turtle turned away, ready to walk back to the barn. "Your home is where your heart is. Follow it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't been able to update as my computer messed up and I had like three over due projects at school! I hope you don't think I abandoned this story...**

** I'm so sorry this chapter is so short.**

_Your home is where your heart is..._

...Where is my home? And better yet...Where is my heart?

I know where.

And that's where I'm going.

Snowflakes drifted heavily from the sky, covering the soft undergrowth and turning the ground into a fluffy white canvas even my paw prints barely smudged. My own white pelt blended in perfectly, the only thing available to see being my one blue, bright eye against the blizzard. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew where to go. I was following my heart.

My whole body felt numb, and it felt like I was floating. I kept going. The closer I was to my beloved, the more I yearned for his comfort and presence. If he did not accept me, I swore that I might shatter, but I must try...I must find Foxtail. I must keep going.

_Run..._

_ Trot..._

_ Walk.._

_ Pant..._

_ Breath..._

_ Drift..._

_ Escape..._

_ Find..._

_ Love..._

Thoughts whirled in my mind. They made me move, kept me going, helped me through the snowstorm. I would find him, I would, I had too..I had too...

L.I.N.E.B.R.E.A.K

What felt like a moon later, the storm finally eased up and I was still on my way. I was close now, I could tell. The frozen undergrowth was turning into icy rock. I was heading back up the mountain, back to The Prowlers, back to Foxtail, back to home.

My claws ached from holding on to the icy rock-face, but I held on, determined. I would make it, I could do it, I could make it, I would do it.

Suddenly, just ahead, the figure of a cat entered my view. It was higher up, where I was headed, but it was there, another cat. I could tell from the faint scent that the cold had washed mostly away that it was a Prowler. It was a friend.

Even more determined now, I began to run up the rocky mountain. So close, so close...

And then...

I slipped.

First thought?

What just happened!?

I was floating, as it seemed. Just another snowflake drifting down the mountain. I was thoughtless, lifeless, just a particle of ice. I swerved in the wind, light as a feather, drifting, flying...

Then the panic set in.

I gave a howl in fear, hearing it echo off the rock-face and swallow its self into the hollow breeze. This was it. I had lived through pain, regret, loss, remorse, tears, sadness, and heartbreak, but nothing compared to the fear I felt right now. I would never finish the prophecy, I would never be able to tell Foxtail I loved him and I was sorry, and I would never be able to avenge my Nursery Mothers death. I was gone. Never to be seen again...

Then I hit solid, hard, frozen ground.

Agony overcame me. The pain was unbearable. I felt my just healed hind leg snap, my ribs creak, my spine twist awkwardly, and finally, my head clash down and my own blood splatter the white canvas I used to blend into. Now, laying here, I could feel my end coming. Black dots began to cloud my vision, the pain was fading, and I finally gave up and melted in the darkness, my death.

...

_ Lost soul, faded heart, breath and follow, I will guide you._

_ Blinking open my eyes, I stared up absently at Snowfur. She smiled sadly, and I bowed down once to the soft grass of Starclan._

_ "I beg forgiveness for failing you, Snowfur. I lost my way and was not able to finish the prophecy."_

_ Snowfur shook her head slowly. "Dearest, you did lose your way, but we all make mistakes. That is why I help guide you. Hear my words of wisdom and be renewed."_

_ I blinked. "I don't understand. Renewed?"_

_ Snowfur padded up and touched nose with me, closing her eyes. "I, Snowfur, soul of Starclan, give apon this young feline the life of wisdom currently. Let it guide her through the darkest hours and may it mend her shattered body enough to give life. May it help her fulfill her destiny, and follow her to the end."_

_ Once again, a shocking pain entered my body, and by the end I was gasping for breath._

_ "What did you do!?" I asked frantically. "I don't understand! I'm dead!"_

_ Snowfur pulled away. "Let me guide you, let me help you. Let me revive you."_

_ I tried to yell again, but I had no voice. My starry body began to fade, as did Snowfurs. There was a flash of bright light, and then I disappeared._

_ ..."Be strong," a voice echoed. "Be live."_

**Short, I know, but I just don't have time. Please accept this chapter and at least send a review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hahaha I'm back! I really am sorry about my chapters being shorter and me updating slower, but to put it bluntly, but not rudely, I have a life to live and can't spend all my time on the computer. I would also like to thank the few people who actually took the time to review, even if it was a simple, 'good job', or, 'has a few errors,' or something. I really appreciate it, so thank you. **

**Anyways, here's your chapter. I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger too long.  
**

_BREATH IN...  
_

_BREATH OUT...  
_

_WHEEZE...  
_

_BREATH IN-IN-IN...  
_

_OUT-T-T-T-...  
_

_IN...  
_

_OUT..  
_

Blink. Close. Open. Stare. Cough. Close. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out...

Sight?

Hearing?

Smell?

I have senses...What!?

Breath in, breath out.

I'm alive?

Alive.

Alive!?

I take a shaky breath. Yes, a breath. I can feel my heartbeat faintly thudding inside me. I'm alive. But...where?

I open my eyes once more and stare into the darkness. I'm laying in a mossy bed, and I'm alone. I smell herbs. Plants. I'm in the Medicine Cat den, or, as The Prowlers call it, the Health Den.

I try to crane my neck and move my paws, but I cant. Everything's numb and stiff. I can merely blink and twitch. I can feel a large amount of some kind of plant pulp massaged into my pelt, and one of my beck legs feels especially thickly covered and numb. The side of my head is plastered in what I think is some kind of water weed, as it is really smooth and wet against my skin. Wait, skin?

Suddenly, I hear soft paw steps getting closer, and then a bright light glares into the den. A black she-cat with yellow eyes walks in. I've seen her before, she was the cat that put a cast on my leg when I first came here. I couldn't remember her name, if I ever knew it.

She was carrying a load of poppy seeds in her mouth, and was soon heading over to me. She laid them down by my side, unknowing of my wake, and walked over to another part of the den. She came back with the same water weed stuff in her mouth that was on my head. It smelled like salt and fish.

I felt her move to my head, and that was when I blinked and was staring into her eyes.

She jumped back with a yowl of alarm. I would of laughed if I could move.

"You're awake!" She said. "I can't believe it! Your injury's are far too severe and I have given you so many poppy seeds..." She rambled on about how I should be dead and blah blah blah.

I eventually grunted and caught her attention again. I had so many questions, and I couldn't even talk!

The she-cat mewed. "Sorry, I get off track. My Mother used to say I was as smart as a fox but as confused as a badger. Whatever that meant. She was a wonderful cat, you know, but had a temper like fire. Couldn't do anything without-"

I grunted in annoyance, it being the only sound I could make, and got her attention again. She laughed nervously. "Sorry, off track again. Anyways, I will give you a full report on your condition. Weakest injury's are your sprained front paw, your torn ear that was already torn, and your massive amount of minor cuts and scrapes throughout your body. More serious injury's would be your two broken ribs, slash across your already blind eye, and a gash in your side." I blinked in confusion. She paced for a second, hesitating, then turned and looked me in the eye.

She bowed down, eyes serious, ears to the side. "Your spine was torn near your tailbone, and I have had to do, uh, surgery, if I say, numerous times on it while you were out. Your tail will be crooked for the rest of your life, and I'm sorry to say that your back legs may never work again, and if they do recover, they will give out when you get older. You have a very serious head injury also, and it has left a dent in the side of your skull. You have lost a lot of blood from your head, and I have had to tear out the fur on the back and side of it to get to the wound and properly care for it. Your head is wrapped in purified seaweed, so it had no salt on it though still smells of it, and I have given you what must be a large patch from the field near here of poppy seeds to keep you from feeling any pain or waking up. I am surprised you lived at all, honestly, but I am glad your awake. You will be in recovery for awhile, and when you are able to leave this den and walk, if you can, you will do absolutely NOTHING. No hunting, running, rolling, fighting, and due to the severity of your tailbone and back legs that will be especially weak for awhile, absolutely NO MATING!"

My whole body felt hot with embarrassment at that last comment, but I just gave a pitiful nod that I could barely do. Life is life I guess, and I am certainly glad my 'Health Cat', is a female so it wouldn't be really awkward talking about that stuff.

But, on another page, I have so many injury's I cant begin to count them all. I may never walk again, for crying out loud! I'm already ugly, so the scars on my face wont matter to me, and my pelt will hide my other scars, so I'm okay. But, all in all, why am I alive?

_The Prophecy, Dearest, The Prophecy,_

I gave a silent gasp and questioned my thoughts.

_Who are you!_

_I've told you many times. You know who I am, niece.  
_

Oh. Snowfur.

_Why are you in my head? How did I survive? Cats don't fall off mountains and live!  
_

_I will guide you, remember that.  
_

_What!  
_

My thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't make out who was saying what anymore. I was brought out of my trance to see the black she-cat nudging me, as I couldn't feel it.

"Phantom? Don't go to sleep okay? There is someone who has been waiting and hoping for you to wake up for the last half a moon."

I blinked. I was out for half a moon! No wonder I'm so stiff and lifeless!

But whom wants to see me?

The she-cat leaves and comes back with someone I never thought I'd see again but was right there. Pelt glistening, smiling, he had tears in his eyes.

"Phantom! Oh Starclan, I'd never thought you would live through the night! You were so weak and bloody, I-I-I was having a hard t-time believing y-you were the b-brave, strong, b-beautiful cat I knew you were!"

Oh, Foxtail.

The 'beautiful' part he said made me a bit angry, as he knew well enough I was hideous, but I let it go. He was my sweet, adorable, Foxtail and he was mine.

I let a weak purr rumble through my chest and gave the tiniest smile I could manage. The poppy seeds wore off slightly and I could now move and be in more control, but not by much. My paws flexed, but I was still numb.

The black Health Cat flicked an ear. "Foxtail, Phantom will not be able to move for a while now, and will be in a lot of pain if I let the poppy seeds wear off. I also need to change her bandages and she must be under or it will be very, very painful due to her injury's."

Foxtail gave a shaky sigh. "As long as she's okay, Darkleaf. Let me know if anything happens or if her condition changes."

The she-cat, Darkleaf, I suppose, nodded. "Of course."

I peered up at Foxtail, afraid he would hate me since I left him. But I had nothing to be afraid of, as in his, nothing but love stared back at me.

Darkleaf turned back to me, prying my jaw apart with her paws, which was very uncomfortable, and dropped several poppy seeds in my mouth. I gave a few chews with my weak jaws, and my vision dulled. I was very tired, so I slept.

And the only thing I had as I slept was sweet dreams, for once in my life.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, here we are. I feel like I'm loosing reviewers...Like, I got like five reviews for the last chapter, if that, and two of them only said one word! I am saddened at my loss...**

**Anyways, for those few whom reviewed, thank you, and here is a chapter just for you peoples as it is early and I am missing out on studying for a big test to write it!  
**

"No, no, no, Phantom. You need to flex your hind and back joint muscles, not just stretch randomly."

I groaned from my awkward position. My rear was in the air, my face in the dirt, tail up, and wiggling my hind while switching from stretching my very useless right and left legs. "Darkleaf, I feel so weird!"

Darkleaf swished her thin black tail. "Do you want to be able to walk again?"

I nodded sadly. I was being taught on how to use my mangled body again, which involved awkward stretching and odd words of encouragement.

"Come on," cheered Darkleaf. "Pull your rear up more, pry apart those toes!"

I groaned. "Darkleaf!"

She gave an amused purr. "Alright, you have been doing good for the past two hours. We can have a break. I'm sure theirs a certain tom who wants to see you." She giggled.

I snorted. "Foxtail's training, Darkleaf. He is almost Captain of the Squad you know? Being head Soldier's hard word."

She chuckled. "I suppose. But you can go see Warran?"

I looked down at my paws. "Darkleaf, I haven't talked to him since I left Foxtail. We broke apart 'cause of jealousy, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes, Phantom, but I think it would do him good to see you. He's...He's changed, Phantom. You need..to see him."

I gave her a confused look and shook my head. How could he have changed? "Alright, I'm going, but I need your help to get me out of your den."

Darkleaf sighed disdainfully and hopped over beside me. I pushed up my front legs and tried raising my rear and bumping out my back legs. They hurt like a badger's teeth in flesh, and my spine was sore along with my ribs from stretching, but I made it. I leaned against Darkleaf for support and gave a few shaky steps with my hind legs before sagging to the ground.

I gave a growl. "I can't do it. I'm an ugly, flea bitten, rat faced piece of crowfood that can't help herself!"

Darkleaf nudged my side. "Come on, don't say that. It took a lot of work to get you this far, Phantom. I'm not letting you throw it all away because you feel bad about your self. Tom up! (**haha like 'man up')**"

I whimpered. I knew I was being and looking weak, but the truth is I am. I've gone through the Dim World and back and then back again. When was the last time I was coddled or loved? My own Mother couldn't even give that to me, the ol' mang bag. Last I saw her she had been a bit sick, I wonder if...

I looked up. "I have an idea. How if you bring Warran to _me?_"

Darkleaf backed up and flicked an ear. "I'll try, but..."

I was confused. "What?"

She shook her and and began to walk up the hole to the surface in her den. "Never mind, Phantom. I'll be back."

I just sighed, being alone. I looked around the dark den. I had always wondered how she could tend to wounds in such a dark place, but then again, her name _is_ Darkleaf.

A few moments later, I heard a small growl, a hiss, and then a big brown tom lumbered into Darkleaf's den.

Whoa.

Even with little light, my own half blind eyes could see the big difference in Warran. One, he was so bulky, I swear he had gained at least 12 pounds of muscle. He must of been 24 pounds now, and his fur, oh my.

His once sunny golden brown fur hung in greasy dark brown clumps, and I could see he was missing his left ear and had a long pink scar that came from his eye down to his nose and then cut off. I could see a broken tooth regrowing out of his mouth and his paws kept flexing like they were trying to rip flesh that wasn't there.

His eyes?

Dead.

The irises seem to have grown triple, and not just because of the darkness in the den. They were cold and deadly, but they didn't seem directed at me. It was scary to see a cat change like that.

"Done staring?"

I blinked. "Sorry. Your just, uh, er..."

He growled at me, which surprised me as he was usually friendly. "I've been at hard work, unlike you with your healing. The Claws have grown in numbers greatly, and I've been stressed into seeking help from a source I think your familiar with. You never told me they were so deadly." He gave a devilish grin that showed broken, malformed teeth.

I tensed. "What?"

He himself tensed for a second. "Never mind. It's nothing for The Prowlers Queens to worry about. Just business. Now, what do you what?"

I flattened my ears. "I-I'm n-not a Queen. My kits are dead."

Suddenly, I was flipped over onto my back and a a claw was pressed to my neck. Warran leaned down to my ear. "Never lie to me again, _Tinypaw._ I'm sick and tired of playing games with you. I was in love with you, you idiotic she-cat! There, I said it. Now, I'm not sure why I was, but I was. You decided to break my heart and throw away my trust just so you could drop off your little baby kitty's at Riverclan, right?"

I gave a shocked gasp. How did he know?!

Warren nipped my ear gently. It was an intimate gesture for mate's to tell each other without voice that they could trust them to never hurt each other, so it made me uncomfortable. I shivered.

I felt him smirk. "Surprised? I'm not stupid. Who do you think helped Clawstar take over the Clans, huh? Who do you think killed most of Riverclan, while the rest ran away? Who do you think, my dearest, personally killed each and every one of your precious kits? And, who do you think, forced your own bloody mate to help him!?"

What?

**BAM! EXPLOSION! WOW! POW! EXCLAIM!**

**How could you kill her kits?  
**

**What's wrong with Warran?  
**

**He's evil!  
**

**You son of a lamb chop!  
**

**Foxtail did what?  
**

**I realize these are the questions you may be asking, and you may hate me, but do not fear, my Readers, for all will soon be revealed...  
**

**:0!  
**

**XOXO  
**

**R&R!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**BAM!  
**

**So, how are you all? Hating the suspense? Well, I'll help you and end your suspense with this brand new update!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. You know I love 'em!  
**

My heart was pounding in my ears and Warran pressed his claws deepers into my throat painfully but not enough to draw blood. I gave a chocked noise.

"W-what?!" I gasped out, strangled for words. "No!"

Warran, my once wonderful, friendly leader Warran, snickered cruelly. "Oh yes, Tinypaw. Don't you know your little fox would do anything to keep his half-dead vixen alive? I decided to use that to my advantage, because He took you away from me. It was the perfect revenge plan, you know? Tragic, and devious, yes, but perfect in it's own way.

I swatted Warrans paws away from my throat and he calmly backed away from me and sat watching as I crawled onto my wobbly feet. "No! You sick, twisted tom! Dare you!?"

Warran gave a kit like giggle and flicked his tail. "Yes, Tinypaw, your just a little piece to my game of having the most powerful clan there is along with your stupid Sire, Clawstar. And now that your broken I don't need you anymore. Say hello to your kits for me." I twitched an ear, knowing Clawstar wasn't actually my Sire, just before Warrans body tensed and he lunged at me, teeth out and claws outstretched, and I sidestepped him.

Some kind of force overtook me. I was sick of being put out, pushed around, teased. I was tired of being hurt, blinded, broken, and I would have revenge for my kits if it's the last thing I ever do.

My hind legs stood, non-shaky, and I tensed, fire in my eyes gleaming in the darkness of the Health Den. I gave a savage snarl that seemed to echo as a lions roar. "Don't you know to never get between a she-cat and her kits, Warran?"

Thus, I ripped out his throat without a second thought.

I stared down at the muddy brown dead tom at my paws, sticky blood oozing out of his mangled throat. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I stepped over Warrans lifeless body. And then I cried.

I cried because I had just killed my best friend, I cried because my kits were dead, I cried because my mate had turned deadly for me, and I cried because I could.

I cried.

Without another sound, soon enough, I shuffled uneasily out of the Health Den with my fur bloodied into a sickly auburn color and my burdened face open to the gleaming light. I heard some gasps come from the hundred or so cats that circled the in clearing in the woods, but I paid no mind and walked steadily against the odds of my broken body towards the front of Bear Den. With a huff, I sat and faced the chatting cats, and with a yowl, I caught their attention.

"Cats of The Prowlers," I started. "As most of you have heard, I am Phantom, broken she-cat Soldier with the dead kits and mangled face, along with a burdened body. But, what you hear is not always true." I watched the cats gather around me and gasp, wide eyes and confused.

I sucked in a breath and continued. "I am actually Tinypaw, former Apprentice of Shadowclan. Now, there are some of you I'm sure, who know about the alliance between The Prowlers and Shadowclan? If so, please step forward."

A few toms, near twelve including my own Foxtail, walked over and sat a bit behind me to the side. I glanced at them and caught Foxtails worried eyes for a moment, but shook it off. "Can each of you confirm that our great leader Warran has formed an alliance with Shadowclan to take over The Claws and others clans to become the most powerful Clan there is in a fit of violence?"

There was a bit of hesitation, but they all eventually nodded, earning shocked yowls from the group. I sighed and spoke again. "There have always been four Clans in the forest near this mountain we call our home, Riverclan, Thunderclan, Windclan and of course, Shadowclan. Cats lived peacefully in each Clan they were born into and lived how they lived, happily. But, everything comes to an end at one point," Murmurs from the crowd.

I stood up, puffing out my dirtied fur to look bigger and prouder to challengers. "Lately, the leader of Shadowclan, Clawstar, has wanted more power. He has killed so many, most of the Clans in the forest actually, to gain more land and power for his Clan. He is evil, and the reason I ran away to here. Clawstar is a threat to those in his way, and is gaining power quickly. He is devious, and has gained contact with Warran to become ally's with him without our approval of it. It's sick the way he treats cats like mouse. I, Tinypaw, am making a stand against this power to overrule and set law back to the peaceful ways and justice to the victims. Who will stand with me and fight Shadowclan and its threat with all our muscle and claws, to set back the ruling to the ways of catmanity**(humanity LOL)** and save the innocent at the price of our own dedication, tell me, who will fight!?"

I nervously checked the faces of my friends and Clan-mates, seeing the determination, and watching as they erupt into cheers of wonder.

"Tinypaw, Tinypaw, Tinypaw!"

I gave a smile and watched every single one of my Clan-mates step forward yowling happily. I would guide these cats to safety, and if not then to their deaths, but I would have to take the chance in this war.

I looked up into the rising sun and gave a determined and sly smile. "Hear that Clawstar? This is war."

**R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aloha Amegos! How are you? I'm good, so good I decided to update! So, here you go!**

**Also, I would like a certain reviewer to pay good attention to this chapter. She wanted something to do with Warran, so I'm sure she'll know who she is by the end of this chapter...**

The cheers of the cats suddenly stopped when my own mate spoke above the crowd.

"Where's Warran?"

Silence.

I thought quickly, raising my voice. "What would all of you cats do if Warran was here?"

There were some murmurings, a few yowls, and then a few voices I will forever secretly thank.

"He started this war, and we have to suffer because of it. He should die."

"We must punish him for playing his power like a game of cat and mouse!"

"My brother is guilty of murder, spying, faulty leadership and of course traitorous acts. He must be punished by death."

I held my breath as Sunshadow walked out of the crowd, his pelt radiant and from what I could see, he was much stronger. I was surprised the tom would go against his own sibling, but also thankful. He was a friend, and I had cared for his only kit.

"Phantom," started Sunshadow. "I, being next in line for the leadership after a passing of my older brother, propose he be executed. It is only fair."

I gave a sad smile, and prepared myself for the words that could mean my death. "There is no need, as I have killed Warran already."

Gasps, silence, then..

"Amazing!"

"He got what he deserved."

"A traitor fallen, a new leader rises!"

I smiled. "Thank you all, but I must say this is not a time for happiness. Tonight, you must all sleep early as tomorrow, we begin to train with some new moves I will teach you."

A few cats cheered again, but I continued. "Also, as it is by law, I pronounce Sunshadow leader of The Prowlers."

Sunshadow padded over and sat beside me, nudging my shoulder affectionately. "And I, leader of The Prowlers, pronounce Phantom your new, ah.." he glanced at me, I mouthed something. "Deputy, if you will. Now off to your sleeping quarters except for soldier Foxtail and Queen Featherswirl."

I watched everyone except Foxtail and a fat orange tabby Queen with a fluffy tail and sad amber eyes disperse. I wasn't sure how to react when Foxtail sat near me, as I was so confused about my feelings for him now. Did he know about Warran killing my kits? Did he help him kill them? Could I forgive him if he did?

Soon we were alone, and Sunshadow spoke up. "Phantom, Foxtail, this is Featherswirl, Warrans, ah, past mate."

I gave a startled gasp. Warran had a mate? I wasn't complaining, but I was confused. He said he loved me, and that's why he killed my kits when I didn't love him back, right?

The VERY young looking, near young Warrior age from where I came from, Featherswirl, gave a quick squeal. Her voice was like a bell or chimes, as it was high pitched but not in an annoying way, more like she was a delicate flower that was gentle and scared that a breeze would blow her away. She had an innocence about her that made me want to protect her. "Please! Don't hurt me! He changed so much! We weren't even mates! He was just so nice and charming that one night and then I ended up pregnant and please don't hurt my kits just because their his I mean they didn't do anything their innocent and can't be punished for their parents mistakes it's not fair you can't jus-"

Sunshadow cut into her rambling. "Shh, it's okay Featherswirl. I wouldn't dream of hurting you or your kits. I just wanted some answers, that's all. Now, what do you know of Warran's plans? I figured if he would sire your kits he would have told you something?"

The fat she-cat gave an embarrassed cough. "Er, w-we didn't really know e-each other, Sunshadow. I'm sorry."

I was glancing at her with disappointment and having a flashback at the same time. Wasn't I merely an Apprentice when I was having kits with Foxtail? But at the same time, I actually knew him.

"Featherswirl," I murmured sadly. "Do you have a mate at all?"

Featherswirl put a paw over her face and flattened her ears, shaking her head. "No. I-I'm so young! No one wants a silly, irresponsible pregnant she-cat! I'm destined for a lonely life forever!"

I sighed as the she-cat went into a fit of sobs. I hated it when cats took what they had for granted. I mean, look at me! My whole life has been tragic! I was hideous and my own Dad didn't even know I existed! I also have two dead siblings in Starclan I've never known of most of my life!

"Don't say that, Featherswirl. Look, I'll help you get through this. I've been through a lot, and I'm still fighting. You were irresponsible, but I've been in your paws. I had kits early too."

Featherdwirl looked up sadly. "Thank you Phantom. I'm sorry I'm so emotional right now."

I gave nod. "It's fine. Now, how about you go back to the Nursery? There is at least seven Queens there last time I checked. Lots of company and advice."

She nudged me and leaned in, whispering in my ear. "Thank you, Phantom." Then she trotted off to the Nursery to talk to the three Queens lazing outside.

I looked away and surprisingly, saw Sunshadow watching her go with a longing sadness in his eyes. Oh, boy...

"Sunshadow, you still there?"

Sunshadow gave a cough. "Er, yeah, anyways. Soldier Foxtail, you need to report to me later after you and, uh, Deputy Phantom, say, chat. I think you need it."

I gave a low growl, but nodded a Sunshadow. "Also, Sunshadow, can I visit you in Bear Den later? We need to chat."

Sunshadow looked confused. "Sure. Whatever."

I gave a mew and he walked away to Bear Den. Foxtail was staring at me, I knew it, but I just stared up into the sky. Oddly enough, it was near nightfall. We had been chatting and fight with the cats all day on what to do with the war and all, time had slipped away.

"Phantom? Walk with me?"

I glanced over at Foxtail slyly from the corner of my eye, then nodded. He sighed and we trotted side by side, out of the clearing into the trees on the mountain. Foxtail kept glancing at me as we walked, his eyes holding an emotion I wasn't sure of. It was unnerving.

After a while, we were in a meadow. One I knew well, as Foxtail had taken me here before. We stopped, and there was a silence as we sat, then Foxtail gave a broken mew that made my own heart ache.

"Th-there dead, Phantom! Dead, our babies, all of them, dead..." I looked at him sharply, shocked. Then again, I wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't Foxtail crying.

He sniffed as oily tears ran down his red brown cheeks. "I didn't know, Phantom, honestly. He told me that if I helped him he wouldn't hurt my family. I never understood that till later, b-b-because I though he meant you, but family means more than one and...Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry! It's my fault!"

I gasped, licking his tears away as my own ran down my face. I hadn't time to grieve over my kits yet, now wad that time.

"Oh Foxtail, it's not your fault. It's mine, I shouldn't of made Warran mad. He was in love with me, you k-know." I cracked a sad smile. "But I loved you."

Foxtail sighed once more. "I will always love you Phantom, no matter what. But I make so many mistakes, how can you bear me?"

I nudged his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder, watching the moon rising in the horizon. The stars were starting to come out too, and the night would soon be here. "Foxtail, don't you know? Love conquers all."

Foxtail's chest rumbled a purr and he entwined his tail with mine, staring up at the moon with me. "Wise words, Phantom. But can it truly?"

I licked his ear softly. "We'll have to find out, won't we?"

Foxtail's chest rumbled again. "Oh, Phantom. You really are a gift."

I snort. "No. More like a curse."

He pulled away and touched my nose with his, closing his eyes dreamily. "You'll never know how wrong you are, Phantom. I love you so much, I want you to be mine."

I closed my eyes too. "But I am yours, always."

He chuckled and pulled away. "No, I want you be mine in another way. I, Foxtail, Soldier of The Prowlers and mate of the most wondrous she-cat there is, call upon the great spirits of my ancestors to proudly rename this cat, who has trained hard and been through so much, Tinyheart, in honor of how she is so small yet has the biggest heart there is, and in honor of her Apprentice name and name of her Mothers choice, Lovekit."

I gave a happy meow. "Oh Foxtail, you are wonderful!"

He bowed sheepishly. "Well, Warran got to name you and I don't want and recollection of him on my own mate, so.."

I licked his nose. "I love you."

He pressed his face into my fur and breathed deeply. "I love you too, forever and always, Tinyheart."

**Aww! Fluff! I felt like this story needed more romance so...Yeah!**

**Also, thank you all who reviewed. I love you! (COUGH COUGH as friends COUGH COUGH)**

**R&R?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!  
**

**I have to say, I'm so proud of this story, even with all the spelling mistakes. I plan to eventually go through and fix the chapters up a bit, but for now, I'm gonna keep writing.**

**I would also like to say that I think I'm going to finish this story up soon. The final showdown will come, so stay tuned...**

Cold, frozen air filled my lunges as I breathed deeply. I sneezed and blinked open my eyes, only to find everything blurry in my one non-blind eye. I shook my head and shivered, realizing I slept in the meadow and it had snowed last night. All of the meadow was now covered in a thin sheet of the cold power, including myself. I stood up and shook my body, fluffing out my fur.

I stepped forward, stepping on clump under my feet. It gave a startled jump and I realized it was a ice covered Foxtail. I gave a tiny laugh at the sight. His eyes were wide, his back arched and his whiskers were like icicles hanging limply from his face.

"Whoa, Phantom, is that you?" He gave a shocked mew.

I laughed. Silly tom. "No, that's not my name."

He looked confused, then his eyes brightened. "Oh! Sorry, Tinyheart, just sleepy. You blend into the snow, being small and white. I can only just see one blue eye. It's kinda creepy, actually."

I tilted my head. "Huh. Anyways, I'm cold. Let's go back to camp, yeah?"

Foxtail mumbled out something. "Yeah, sure. C'mon. 'Tis freezing!"

We trotted out of the meadow, through the woods, and eventually into a very empty camp. From what I could see, all of The Prowlers were in their dens. It sucked, as we needed all the training we could get to be ready for the war, but I suppose we couldn't control the weather.

"Hey, Tinyheart?" said Foxtail suddenly. I turned to him as we walked.

"What?"

"What ever happened to Darkleaf?"

I stopped short. How could I forget about Darkleaf! She had cared for me for so long! The last time I had seen her was when...

I stiffened. "Oh Starclan no!"

Without a word, I raced back out of camp, tail between my legs. I heard Foxtails distant call, but I ignored it. How could I forget about Darkleaf!?

I suddenly stopped when I came to the tiny clearing where I used to relearn how to walk again. A splash of red dried into the frosted grass and a mangled, unmoving lump stretched out for all to see, its black pelt torn and its legs twisted. I let out a strangled cry and rushed forward.

Darkleaf's eyes were glazed and wide open, and her mouth was stretched into a permanent snarl, exposing her glistening white teeth.

The worst part?

The fur in her curled claws was not brown, but black and white, and the sent of the cat that killed her?

Clawstar.

The sent was ever so faint, but it was there. I'd have to tell Sunshadow later.

I lay and press my nose to her shoulder, silent tears dripping down my face. How would we get on without her? She didn't have any so called Apprentices, and no cat knew how to care for a sick or injured clan-mate. What would we do?

I stood and bowed before Darkleaf's body, shaking. "Dearest friend, treasured Medicine Cat, you were so much to so many. I wish you would know how sorry I am for your death, you didn't deserve it, and I know you would have lived a long, wonderful life had it not been for Warran. Goodbye, forever, my friend."

I gave a long sigh, a strangled sob, and then stood, my white fur clean and whooshing in the wind. I backed up, turned away, and walked back to camp.

What would The Prowlers do without a Medicine Cat?

L.I.N.E.B.R.E.A.K.

"Sunshadow? You okay?"

I peered into Bear Den to see Sunshadow curled up into a sobbing ball in the corner. Wow. That is the exact way a leader of a clan of cats should act. Really...

"Mfft.."

I crawled into the big den over to the corner beside Sunshadow. It took a moment for him to notice me and when he did he just started to cry more.

"Sunshadow? What's wrong?" I cooed lightly. He sniffed.

"Everything!"

I gave a sigh, not understanding, and sat beside him. "Sunshadow,"

He glanced up and puffed out his fur, eyes lidded sadly. "Can I ask..for some advice?"

I blinked. I had planned to tell Sunshadow about Darkleaf, but that could wait. "Er, sure. What of?"

He sighed heavily. "Uh, she-cats..."

I gave an amused purr. I had a feeling where this was going, but didn't know why Sunshadow was crying.

I placed a paw on Sunshadow's shoulder. "Mmm, what of she-cats?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "Let me ask you, if I took another mate, would I be being unfaithful to..Turtle?"

I mewed sadly. "Sunshadow, Turtle loved you, and she would want you to move on and be happy. If another she-cat made you happy, then that would be fine. You can't live in the past."

"But...I don't know if any cat would approve of the cat I'm in love with." he mewed.

I nudged his shoulder. "Who is this she-cat?"

He looked up and stared me in the eye, searching, looking, piercing. "Featherswirl."

I couldn't help but gasp. He was in love with Warrans pregnant mate? It was..unthinkable. "Thee...Featherswirl? Warrans old mate? She's pregnant with another toms kits, your brother at that, it's, it's...Wow."

Sunshadow flattened his ears and curled his lip defensively. "But she's amazing. I love her and all of her. I love how she flicks her tail when she's nervous, and how there is a tiny hole in the back of her left ear. I love the way her eyes light up like firefly's in the dark when she's happy and the way her fur seems to dull when she's sad. I love how her voice is like a chickadee's song and how her hind paws have one extra toe. I love how she is so devoted to her kits and how protective she is of them even when they are a mistake. I love how her fur glows like flames on aspen and how her stripes are like bloody stained oak on a moonlit night. I love her."

I gasped. "Sunshadow, that is pure poetry. If this she-cat makes you happy, then I'm sure Turtle would be happy too. Go get her, Sunshadow."

He smiled, tears gone. "Thank you, Phantom."

I gave a chuckle. "Actually, I've been renamed as Tinyheart."

He chuckled back. "I wont even ask, _Tinyheart._"

I smirked. "Good. Now, how about you go talk to that she-cat? II'm sure she's lonely."

Sunshadow nodded and we both got up and walked out of Bear Den. I sat and watched him trod over to the Nursery.

"You have quite a motherly nature, eh?"

I turned quickly to the voice. An old, shaggy grey tom sat behind me. His eyes were as grey and sightless and river pebbles and his tail was crooked. I croaked.

"Uh, I suppose. My own kits, they, uh, were killed." I said.

The tom gave a low nod. "Mmm, well, that's not the case at all, Tinyheart."

I blinked. How did this tom know my name. "Excuse me?"

The tom walked forward and touched his old nose to my fluffy white forehead. "Eh, Twine's the name, seeing is my game."

I gave a confused look and pulled away. "No, wait, what?"

Twine sighed and stared at me with sightless eyes. "I see a big future for you young'in. A dark past, false truth's, a heavy prophecy and few dead kittens, one awaken, beauty she is. Strong heart, yes."

I backed up. This tom sounded crazy! "What? What do you.."

Twine just stepped closer. "On other terms, I understand your in need of a Medicine Cat, yes?"

I blinked and gaped. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone, and I haven't seen you around here before."

He grinned, showing crooked teeth. "I'm new, per say. But I'm trained in the art of medicine. Somewhere you know, hmm? Windclan ring a bell?" I could hear him avoiding questions, but I ignored it.

I gasped. "A clan cat! I thought Windclan was wiped out!"

His shoulders shook. "Ney, twas. Some run, escape. Good and live. Come here, most."

I was having a hard time understanding his broken language. "Are you all Windclan? Your language, it's, uh.."

Twine smirked. "Me live with Siamese in-laws as Kittypet for while as kit. Me go to Windclan later. Not all clan cat. No, no, no. Lots clan cats live Kittypet life now though. Starving, need food. Some come here, like and with me."

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, sure. So, your saying clan cats that are left are coming to The Prowlers? Really?"

"Yeeeees," murmured Twine. "Indeed." Interesting. We could

"Um, what about your name? It's not a clan name." I said back.

"I change to fit in," said Twine. "Real name Twinetail. Tail crooked, see?" He flicked his tail awkwardly.

I sat suddenly. "So, your a Medicine Cat? Would you mind taking over the job here? Our other one, my dear friend, er.." I trailed off, sad.

Twine nodded. "Yes, good work. I do. Where Health Den? Need direct."

I flicked my ears in the direction across the clearing to the dark tunnel in the ground that was the Health Den. Twine dismissed and trotted towards on long, wobbly legs. Such an old tom, so wise and weird too...

I sighed. I had a mission to do, and it involved seeking out all the new clan cats that had come here and figuring out what's been happening with Clawstar's reign.

**Kinda boring...Oh well.**

**Darkleaf's dead!**

**The clan cats are coming to The Prowlers? Oh MY!**

**R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WOOO! NEXT CHAPPY! YAY!**

**Sorry I took so long to update-my computer was all jacked up!**

**Here you are!**

"Left squad, turn right, paws up! Right squad, turn left, paws splayed!"

Four groups of cats turned away from each other and did the desired position. I spit out orders for them to do and sent out a few patrols for around the territory. Sunshadow sat near me, supervising the progress. It was going well.

I was now training and re-training all The Prowlers in Shadowclan's way of fighting. It would help when the battle came, which would be unexpected because Clawstar still thinks The Prowlers are on his side.

"Right squad, stretch out for legs more! You all look like scrunched up rabbits!" I fired out,

Sunshadow mewed beside me. "Tinyheart? Should we enforce the Nursery? I mean, if something ever happens while the Clan has gone to battle, they need to be protected. We should also set up guards."

I snickered. "Yeah. thinking of Featherswirl."

Sunshadow bowed his head shyly. "Well, I'm a love-struck tom."

I laughed. "Don't need to tell me twice!"

The golden tom groaned playfully. "Get back to work, Tinyheart. I have some soldiers I need to speak with for a bit. Talk to you later."

I grinned as he walked off and resumed training my troops. "Cats, up on your hind legs! We're doing balance today. You cats with the bulkier forms need to pay extra attention."

A fiery red she-cat, whom I think was named Ashflame, called out near the back. "Ah, Deputy Tinyheart, can't we have a break? We're tired and need rest. We've been at it all day."

I tensed and curled my lips, baring my teeth. "Keep in mind, Soldier, war does not get tired, war does not take breaks, war is not easy! And you know what, Soldier? This is war!"

I heard some frightened mews, and I thought that I must have looked pretty fierce with my huge white pelt and a veil masking my face almost frighteningly. I stood up and growled. "Anyone else have something to say?"

Silence. Perfect.

"Good," I said. "Now get to work."

L.I.N.E.B.R.E.A.K.

Cats stumbled tiredly away from the squad and I laughed to myself. They were overworked. They needed rest.

"Oh, my sweet kitten! There you are!"

I turned and shook my head. "Foxtail, don't ever call me that aga-whoa!:

Foxtail sat, prideful and beaming in all his glory, the setting sun lighting fire to his red pelt, with a number of dried flowers by his feet. I gasped and rushed over.

"Oh, Foxtail!" I murmured. "Where on earth..?"

He grinned. "A gentle-tom never tells. Now, m'lady, for you?" Foxtail nosed the dried blooms towards me and I smiled.

"Beautiful, Foxtail," I murmured. "Beautiful."

He grinned. "Yes you are."

I nudged him playfully. "Shut up. Now, what's the occasion?"

Foxtail smiled gleefully. "Our One Year Anniversary!"

I cocked my head. "But..we met in the spring?"

He turned up his chin. "Which is what the flowers are for. I couldn't wait and you seemed to need some happiness as of late. I learned about Darkleaf."

I sighed. "Thank you, my sweet tom. What would I ever do without you?"

Foxtail licked at my ear. "Let's never find out. I love you too much to let you go."

"Right back at you," I said.

We purred in the moonlight, content.

"Tinyheart, what do you think of kits?"

I tensed. Did he really just say that? "What?"

Foxtail pulled away, blinking. "I meant, like, about our kits. You never had me explain what happened."

I looked down. "Foxtail..."

He sighed. "Please?"

"Alright, Foxtail..I need to know anyway."

"You see," he began. "I had wanted to protect you from anything, and when Warran pulled me into his plans, I had tried so desperately to save you, but..." Tears filled his eyes. "He had threatened me with our kits and you, so I went along as his head Soldier, but then, he, he..." A sob broke out and my own tears leaked silently under my veil. "He slit their throats while they slept, an-and, he told me it was his revenge because I mated with you. He splayed them out in front of me but..."

A silence developed and I nudged him. "And what?"

Foxtail wailed. "Creamkit wasn't there!"

I gasped. "So you think..?"

"She could be alive," he whispered. "I didn't want to get your hopes up, so I didn't tell you, but I felt you needed to know.

"Foxtail," I murmured. "I suppose only time will tell now. Thank you."

He smiled and nuzzled into my neck. "Anything for you."

**Review!**


	26. Goodbye,

Hello, everyone,

It's been a while. This story seems to have been forgotten, but I assure you, it's not. The last two months I've learned a lot about writing and took a grammar class, and when I came back to this story, I was slightly embarrassed by its writing technique and I feel like I let you all down. For that reason, with support from my older sister, I am rewriting this story.

I understand when you read this, you guys may be disappointed, angered, sad or may not even care, but if you do care I have to send my deepest apologies to you all. I feel as if I failed you, and broke a lot of promises, and I am almost angry at myself for doing this, but at the same time, I KNOW The rewrite is going to be better.

Speaking of, the rewrite WILL be better. I plan to completely reorganize and detail the entire plot, as well as develop more insight to the personality of My characters. I also plan to update every week, possibly every Monday or friday, and correct all spelling errors. The characters names may also be changed, as well as The Prophecy, but the plot will be the same.

Also, another shout-out to Erin Huntress. She(or he, considering you might be a boy who just likes that name, but I'm pretty sure you're a girl. If not, sorry!) was probably my most loyal reviewer as she never just sent a short message saying 'good story', she put in detail what she liked and errors I made. For that reason, I hope she will stay a reviewer in A Lost Soul Seeking Light's rewrite. Thanks, Erin!

As for the others, you guys were really my support and backbone. The fact this story got any popularity at all really made me happy and I really hope you don't give up on me now. You guys are great.

The rewrite will be going in a few days. Check it out!

Chow, Everyone

Samantha R

XOXO


End file.
